Nephilim Saga: Renegades of Young Justice
by Krysthl-a of the Seven Tones
Summary: After an final battle in their home universe the founding members of a group led by Andrew Sevelt known as the Renegades finds themselves in the YJU. How will this group of five wayward supernaturally powered teens affect the course of the YJ story. Will it be for better or for worse. Rated M for safety, Beta Reader is needed PM me if interested. Rewrite of the original story.
1. Independence Day Fireworks

**Hey guys, I'm back with the rewrite of Nephilim Saga: Renegades of Young Justice. I made a couple changes to the story but for the most part for the first few chapters it will be different after the first few. This is story will be a Multi-crossover spanning multiple fandoms with Young Justice being the main Fandom. So far the connecting ones will be; High School DxD, Marvel, Evangelion, Blue Exorcist, K, Danny Phantom, Ben 10, Naruto, Code Geass, RWBY, Percy Jackson, and Harry Potter. Others will be added if people ask enough for them**

 **I don't own Young Justice or any of the other series that I use, they belong to the their respective creators.**

 **Without further ado I present the first chapter of the rewrite of Nephilim Saga: Renegades of Young Justice**

Key:

"Regular talking"

"Communicator Speech"

 _"Flashback"_

 _"Thoughts"_

 ** _'Megan's telepathic conversations'_**

 ** _"Sealed Beings"_**

 **"Genomorph telepathic conversations" – this chapter**

 **"Automated speech _/_ Spell lines"**

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **Chapter 1: Independence Day Fireworks**

Paradox the Nephilim Superhero, the founder and leader of the Renegades, the Herald of Chaos, the Harbinger of Order, the Monster of God, The King of Infinite Possibilities, Hathiyāra, and many more titles than he liked.

Currently he was unconscious, floating in the void alongside his longtime friends and cofounders of the Renegades after their final battle with the leader of the Purists.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

In the final battle that they had gotten into with the leader of the Purists, a group of humans that wanted to eliminate all traces of the supernatural to ensure humanity's "ascension". During the fight the Purist leader Alastair Björn revealed himself as the Devil himself. After he revealed his true identity the newly revealed Devil began to tear holes in reality. As that happened Andrew summoned his Divine Warrior, the **Apocalyptic Guardian** , a weapon that had been in his body since birth and carried his friend Arcafinr, a massive heterochromatic eyed tiger who was the living manifestation of the chaos of creation, alongside him in his soul was Arcafinr's brother Atzalan, a massive golden lion who was the living manifestation of the order of creation.

To Andrew's left also summoning his Divine Warrior, **Nemian Wigar** which contained the soul of the Nemian Lion, was Arthur Eis one of his best friends, a descendant of Enkidu and their resident electrokinetic speedster who went by the codename Raiden while they were being heroes and could call down massive storms from the sky by manipulating the electrified ions in the ionosphere.

To Andrew's right encased in amethyst and black flames in the shape of a bipedal wolf was Cole Connors his other best friend and another descendant of Enkidu who held the Divine Warrior **Draco Carcere** , which held the Poison Flame Dragon Meronus, a spirit of fear that called itself the "Big Bad Wolf" along with being half ghost. He went by Shade while they were in costume.

The rest of their small group consisted of Aubrey Romanov who was like a little sister to the three boys and went by Trinna and could control water. Clark Simmons, who went by the name Seraph, was the team's hacker along with being a technopath who could enter into technology and take control of it. Connor Wolfe known as Maverick to the public and Experiment B-93 to the Purists, he was also blind and could manipulate the energy of nature at will. These six were the original founders of the Renegades when they went public.

Alongside them were Leonè Pendragon – Du Lac who went by the name Frost due to her cryokinetic powers that she used alongside Excalibur and Avalon, yes the real ones, she was also the descendant of both King Arthur and Lancelot. Reynard Ascalon the young heir of a secret group of knights who called themselves the Ebony Guard, he contained the Divine Warrior **Shinning Darkness** , that contained the angels Appolyon and Oertha, he also held the blade of his ancestor St. George, Ascalon, he went by the name Paladin in the field. Antenor Sulphalatus a Nephalem, the child of an angel and a demon, who had a symbiotic demon called Nertha and was Photokinetic and able to manipulate dust, the public knew him by the name Dusk. Daniel Fredrick, who preferred to be called Dan, could manipulate kinetic energy and used cards in tandem with his powers he also was born with the Divine Warrior **Heaven's Cathedral** to the public he was known as Joker. Finally there was Tony Valdez, whose real first name was Anthony, he was master of the mystic arts and used them in tandem with his street fighting skills, to the public he was Arcane.

With them but not a part of the Renegades were Andrew's adopted children Alex Cross known as War, Elysia Stephen known as , James Clancy, and Zora Eurwen. The public knew them as the Horsemen due to their power and the fact that they were the reincarnations of the four horsemen.

An intense vacuum caused by the rifts in reality began to pull the group of fighter's back. Andrew quickly activated Apocalyptic Guardian's final state **Apocalyptic Genesis** the armor he was wearing quickly flashed white before revealing his new appearance. His brown hair was now longer and looked like giant feathers; sitting on his forehead was a golden circlet that had a small sapphire as its center. Around his neck was a golden amulet that extended down to his chest and over his shoulder and a red sash. Across his torso were black tattoos, around his waist were red and black sashes trimmed with gold held in place by a black sash with a gold medallion holding it together. On his arms and legs were golden bracelets decorated with rubies sprouting out of his shoulder blades was a pair of massive kaleidoscopic wings.(1) Spinning lazily around his back where six metallic orbs the linked into a chain of what looked like large Buddhist prayer beads. Quickly he materialized Enkidu, a weapon from his ancestor Gilgamesh, and sent the divine chain to keep them anchored.

Once he did that he reached deep within Hathiyāra, his reality marble containing almost every mythical weapon ever created, and began drawing on his reserves of magic as he found the weapons he was looking for and brought them forth. Fading into existence around him were some of the strongest weapons in his arsenal Gungir, Brionac, Galatine, Ascalon, Fragarach, Caliburn, Excalibur, and overcharged them with his magic before launching them at his enemy.

A howling scream followed each of the weapons struck home into his enemy's body.

Quickly Arthur and Cole started attacking with lightning and poisonous flames as he began reciting his aria.

" _ **My Soul was Born of Steel,"**_

He reached deep within Hathiyāra, searching through the forest filled with swords that made up his inner world.

" _ **Thou art I and I art Thou,"**_

He reached out for a single sword.

" _ **Tempered and Forged from Heaven's Hands,"**_

A sword that preceded the modern concept of a sword.

" _ **My Body is made from Swords and Bathed in Fire,"**_

While it had a grip and a handguard that is all it shared with a sword.

" _ **Neither Saint, Nor Sinner am I,"**_

Where the blade was supposed to be it was split in three rotating sections like a bedrock drill.

" _ **Hear this silent prayer."**_

Each of the sections was covered in crimson cuneiform pulsing with power.

" _ **For I have always been,"**_

It's single purpose to rip and tear away all before it and reveal truth.

" _ **The Sum, The Origin,"**_

A blade coveted by his ancestor and the strongest weapon in his arsenal, a weapon to destroy worlds, a sword of rupture.

" _ **Hathiyāra"**_

Its name was

" **EA** " Andrew stated as the world destroying weapon of Gilgamesh took form in his hand.

"Arthur! Cole! Move Now!" He shouted, they nodded before moving away from their current enemy. Without a word Enkidu quickly wrapped their waists anchoring them to the ground to keep them from falling into the rifts that surrounded them. Andrew, Arthur, Cole, Connor, and Clark were now cut off from their companions their group was now alone with the Devil surrounded by dimensional rifts.

Andrew began to chuckle as his wings unfurled from his back showing his status as a Nephilim, a half angel, before looking to his friends.

"I guess this is our final fight huh guys." He said a sad smile on his face as he began flooding Ea with everything he had left in his reserves. "We're going out the way it started."

"We've gotten out of worse fights don't count us out yet." a confident grin worked its way onto Clark's face with those words.

"Yeah, we're too goddamned suborn to kick the bucket yet!" Arthur shouted over the wailing grind produced by Ea.

"We're with you till the end and even beyond that." Cole growled out from his wolf form.

Connor turned his head towards Andrew with a savage grin on his face "Enough with the sentimentalities let's fucking kill this bastard already!"

Andrew nodded to them as the amount of power contained in Ea reached its maximum and he spoke the two words that ended the fight between five wayward heroes and the original evil.

" _ **Enuma Elish"**_

Then the world around them exploded into a swirling crimson vortex before in front of them the one who they fought since the time they were brought together was obliterated into nonexistence.

Maybe in a different time and place they would have rejoined there friends. But this wasn't that time and place.

After the aftermath from Ea died down the dimensional rifts that surrounded them during the fight had been pulled in close and were now seconds from drawing the young heroes into their depths. They were quickly dragged into the abyss before a single sound could be uttered.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Now Andrew and his friends were floating unconscious in the void and unable to do anything in his unconscious state, this didn't mean that someone else couldn't do something though. Deep within Andrew's soul Arcafinr and Atzalan were forcing as much energy out to break through the void that surrounded their host and possessor.

Finally after what could be called an eternity the two of them succeeded in breaking out of the void as the area beneath the group cracked and shattered before the six wayward heroes fell through the gap that had been created.

As they fell through the gap Andrew regained consciousness long enough to see a building on fire and the sudden approaching of concrete. Only one thought passed through his head.

" _Oh, That Fucking Hurts!"_ He screamed mentally before letting out a groan of pain, the healing factor he had due to being a Nephilim was on overdrive healing his most life-threatening injuries. As he struggled to get up he heard the sound of five more thumps and a groan of pain following each.

It took about a minute before he got up and looked around Arthur, Cole, Clark and Connor were also with him and getting up as well looking worse for wear.

Andrew was a 17 year old with ice blue eyes and shaggy dark brown hair, Apocalyptic Guardian which shifted back into its normal armor form had now faded away revealing that he was wearing a pair of crimson cargo pants that had armor plating on the thighs and ankles, he was also wearing a long sleeved shirt a shade darker than that of his pants that ended with his forearms covered in a pair of steel greaves and hands covered in a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Cole was no longer a spectral bipedal wolf, his ghost form, but a tall pale teenager with long red hair that was loosely braided halfway with the rest tied off into a pony tail, his clothes consisted of a white hoodie with tribal designs along the arms, a pair of gray cargo pants, and combat boots.

Arthur had retracted the helmet created by Nemian Wigar revealing a face with spikey blond hair, sapphire blue eyes and a cheeky grin and his entire body was covered by the metallic gold colored body armor by Nemian Wigar.

Clark had short jet black hair with black eyes and a tanned complexion from his Native American heritage. He was wearing a black armored chest plate, a large black bracelet and cargo pants with a leather jacket that held most of his smaller inventions.

Connor was a massive seven and a half foot tall muscular teen that had head full of long black spiky hair and a pair of black shades that covered his lack of eyes within his head. He had a camo cargo pants and a matching shirt on underneath a dark green flak jacket that he had hanging open.

"Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit us?" Arthur groaned as he stretched his arms out

"This isn't time for you jokes Arthur we need to find out where we're at you…" whatever Cole was going to say after that was cut off by the sound of an explosion and the wail of a fire engine's siren.

The group of five quickly made their way to the edge of the building they were on and looked across the street and saw a building on fire, firefighters were battling the flames on one of the top levels of the building.

"You guys want to be heroes one more time." Andrew said with a grin as he extended his wings showing their steel gray feathers, he looked back towards his friend the grins they were sporting said it all. Without a single word the group took off towards the scene to help.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

When they arrived at the scene they immediately set to work trying to contain the flames. Within a couple minutes a group of three other costumed people showed up and began helping as well, one was dressed in a red and black suit with a black cape and domino mask, another was in a body suit with a neon yellow torso and red skintight pants, and the last one was dressed in a red muscle shirt with black tattoo lines running down his arms a gold belt buckle and navy blue pants before they quickly went inside the building.

 _"Where are they going?"_ Andrew thought before signaling the rest of his group to follow him as he followed him inside.

"Wait up you three!" he shouted but it was too late as they jumped down the elevator shaft. "Damn it" he swore looking down the shaft.

"Did you catch them?" Clark asked as he walked up to him the rest of the group a few feet behind.

"No, they just went down the chute." Andrew sighed

"They're quick I'll give them that." Arthur said getting a nod and grunt of agreement from Cole and Connor respectively.

"I can see them they're down deep but we should catch up with them fast if we take the express route." Connor said with a savage grin before he jumped down the elevator shaft

"No that's what I call an idea." Andrew jumped down after him into the darkness knowing the rest would follow.

When they hit the ground the three heroes who arrived before them were fighting a large man wearing a golden helmet, a modified security outfit and wielding a large golden shield.

" _Looks like chrome dome is close friends with E.T."_ Andrew thought before reciting the first two lines of his aria.

" **My Soul was Born of Steel,"**

" **Thou art I and I art Thou,"**

Then a single weapon took form in his hand, The Staff of the Monkey King, Ruyi Jingu Bang. Without a single word the staff extended hitting the man with the gold helmet squarely on the head knocking him back into a nearby wall.

"So, you guys need help?" he asked with a smile as Conner started to pick off the weird blue imp-like creatures by throwing them around before letting out a deafening roar.

"Who..?" The kid in yellow and red spandex asked before Andrew cut him off.

"So who are you three?" He asked before taking the staff and smacking away some of the imp like creatures.

The tan blond was the first to speak "How did you find us?"

Andrew blanched at that, seriously how could someone miss five super powered humans fighting a fire "Seriously, you didn't see five; I don't know super powered people fighting the fire outside the building?"

The black haired kid seemed to actually be sheepish at his comment and looked like was going to answer before the red head appeared is a yellow blur. A single thought popped into Andrew's head _"A speedster huh."_ He grinned.

The sound of feet hitting the ground made Andrew look back toward the now broken elevator as the rest of the Renegades came out; quickly he began giving his team orders to help out the other three down here.

"Seraph, start hacking this place's servers and try to get every ounce of information you can and get control of the systems controlling this place." With a quick nod Seraph quickly turned into a stream of pixels and entered a nearby control panel.

"Everyone else follow me." He said as he began walking down the hall before a yellow blur appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?" the redhead said painting his finger at him.

"Paradox, the rest are Raiden, Shade, Seraph is the one you just saw enter the access panel over there and Maverick who is having a lot of fun fighting those smurf rejects" Andrew stated looking at the three of them "And you are?"

"Kid Flash," He said holding out his hand which Andrew shook "That's Aqualad," Kid Flash said pointing to the blond "And that's…" the black haired kid cut him off.

"Robin" the newly named Robin said "How'd you get in here?" he asked.

Andrew turned around and pointed to the now open elevator shaft "That's how, but that's not the point, we need to get going I don't think these guys are going to stay down for long" He gestured to the man in the golden helmet and the smurf rejects before looking over to Robin who had a holographic screen up looking at something on it.

"Hey bird boy what's going on?" He asked as the group made their way towards another elevator, this one was bigger than the last so they should all be able to get in without a problem.

"This is Cadmus and It's been on the League's radar, but we've only just found out they've been genetically engineering weapons." He said.

"So," Andrew asked hesitantly "Are you guys sidekicks?" the three young heroes visibly tensed at that question.

Andrew smiled as he looked at them "Yeah, what of it." Kid said his eyes narrowed.

Andrew shook his head "It's nothing you remind me of Raiden, Shade, and I when we started being heroes. We were about bird boy over there's age when we started fighting street crimes as for sidekicks I had four of them but I never called them my side kicks they were my kids and I'm proud of how they turned out." A sad smile worked its way onto his face.

"Yeah but we didn't look as ostentatious." Raiden said chuckling.

"At least we're not the one covered entirely in gold." Kid argued back "Besides aren't you a bit young to be a dad?" he asked.

"I know but I was the one they looked up to as a Dad and I took them in after I found them, they were orphans that everyone had given up on and reminded me of myself when I was a lot younger." Andrew said before Maverick let out a low growl.

"I hate to interrupt memory lane but we have more of those bastards closing in fast and a hell of a lot more than before." His said in steely tone "If we're getting to that elevator we better hurry up now!"

As soon as he said that the scraping sound of nails against metal was all the incentive they needed to get them to the elevator. They started running towards the elevator once they reached it the smurf rejects Maverick sensed barreled down the hall towards them. Once most of them got inside the blue imp creatures had already closed in Aqualad brought one of his water bearers out and created a mace which he quickly swung knocking a few of the imps down the hall before Maverick stood in front of him and let out a massive roar that sent the rest of the imps down the hall before they collided with a wall.

The two quickly got in before the doors closed. Aqualad looked up and saw the elevator's counter increasing "We're headed down?" he asked incredulously.

"Dude, out is up!" Kid exclaimed pointing to the celling.

"Excuse me Projects Kr and Ar, they're down on sublevel fifty two." Robin said.

"This is out of control," Aqualad scratched the back of his head "Perhaps… Perhaps we should contact the League."

Andrew held up his hand "Ok, question what exactly are Projects Kr and Ar, also what's this league you keep talking about?" the rest of the Renegades nodded in agreement, or grunted in Maverick's case.

The three young heroes looked at the six in front of them incredulously before Kid spoke up.

"Seriously you guys don't know about the Justice League, the assembly of the world's strongest heroes, where have you been living under a rock?" the Renegades looked at eachother before Andrew spoke up.

"Yeah, something like that," he shook his head "So what are Projects Kr and Ar anyways?" he asked

Robin shook his head before answering "It was triple encrypted and I was only able to break the first two encryptions before we were caught. The rest you know."

Andrew nodded before the elevator dinged and the doors opened revealing hallways made out of some sort of fleshy looking substance.

"We're here." Kid said as the group walked out.

He put one of his clawed spectral hand on the wall before pulling his hand off and spoke "Talk about going into the belly of the beast, these walls are warm and feel like flesh talk about creepy." He said

"This coming from the talking werewolf creature?" he said before Shade growled at him as Andrew stiffened as his suit seemed to shift

" _Father?"_ a small girly voice echoed in his head _"What's going on?"_

" _Just be quite for a little bit Leeal we're helping out these young heroes, just a little longer and we'll get out of here. Ok?"_ he asked the Symbiotic Demon that made up his suit.

" _Ok."_ The voice replied before falling silent.

As soon as the voice fell silent what seemed to be a spindly limbed blue skinned being with large horns jutting out from its forehead wearing a lab coat walked out of the adjacent hallway.

"Hold" it said before it's horns and eyes glowed red lifting up two canisters near it before hurling them at the wall behind the group where they exploded. The group went down the hallway to the right as Robin sent two disks at being before they were stopped by it.

The group made it to a giant metal door Project Kr/Ar as a scientist exited Kid Flash slid knocking her legs out from under her. Andrew ran forward placing his staff in-between the doors as he let the rest of the group through before cutting the magic he had sustaining the weapon. Quickly the staff dissipated into tiny golden motes of light before fading away.

Andrew turned around and saw Robin at work on his wrist mounted holo-computer "I disabled the door, we're safe." Robin said as he stopped typing.

"We're trapped." Aqualad said with a sense of grin finality

"Spread out guys," Andrew said to the Renegades "Be prepared for anything." The others nodded as they spread out in the room.

"Uh, guys?" Kid said as he walked up to a control panel "You'll wanna see this" he pressed a button on the panel.

Andrew walked up to the control panel along with Robin and Aqualad as two lights came on overhead illuminating two pods.

"Whoa" that's all that Robin said but it spoke for everyone standing there. In front of them were two teens suspended unconscious in the pods one was a blonde female the other a black haired male. Both were wearing white jumpsuits but what made the three young heroes', from this dimension, eyes widen was the red symbol inscribed on their chests, the insignia of their world's most famous hero, Superman.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **I originally thought of stopping here and continuing in the next chapter. But I decided against it so back to the story, enjoy.**

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

"What the fucking hell is Cadmus up to anyway?" Andrew asked as he walked to the pods before putting a hand on the one that held the blonde, her hair stopped at her shoulders and was gifted generously in the chest department.

He looked over to the black haired teen in the other pod the teen's hair was close cropped on the sides and filled out near the top. Just from looking at him he could tell that he was near his height.

"Big "K" little "r" and big "A" little "r" the atomic symbols for Krypton and Argon." Kid Flash said to the crimson hooded hero next to him.

"Robin," Aqualad addressed the caped hero next to him "Hack"

"Right, Right" Quickly Robin pulled a usb cord from one of his gloves and plugged it into the console, as soon as he plugged into it a stream of pixels came out of the screen and quickly formed into Seraph.

Andrew quickly went over to his friend "Seraph are you ok?" he asked concerned as he helped his friend up.

"Yeah, man their network is extensive but I think I have all their information and dirty little secrets." Clark said with a shit-eating grin.

"I'm in!" Robin said and Clark and Andrew made their way over with Kid Flash "Weapon designation: Superboy, a clone force grown in…" Robin's eyes widened behind his domino mask "Sixteen Weeks, from DNA acquired from Superman!"

"Who's the other one?" Andrew asked pointing to the blonde

Robin tapped a few keys "Weapon designation: Power Girl, another clone force grown in sixteen weeks, from DNA acquired from Supergirl!"

"Stolen is more like it." Aqualad said

"There's no way the big guy knows about this." Kid exclaimed

"What's with the suits?" asked Cole eyeing the two suspended in the tubes, the sight making him remember some of the experiments that the Purists had performed.

"Solar suits they allow them to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty four seven." Robin replied.

"And these creatures?" Aqualad asked pointing to the imp shaped creatures suspended in glass domes above each of the clones.

"Genomorph Gnomes," Robin replied "Telepathic they're force feeding them and education."

"We can guess what else they're feeding them," Kid said "They're making a slave of out… well Superman's son and Supergirl's daughter/sister."

"Now we contact the League." Aqualad said pressing his golden belt buckle, huh so that's what it was.

"No signal." Robin said checking his holo-screen

"Hey you guys might want to look at this," Clark said gesturing to his wrist mounted computer.

"What is it Seraph?" Aqualad asked the masked hero in black

Seraph gestured to the image on his computer "Do you know these guys?"

Robin was the first one over and his eyes widened in shock after looking at the screen "That can't be?"

Equally shocked Aqualad said "It's a younger Roy."

"How's this possible!? The Roy we know is the real Roy, right, Right?" Kid sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anything.

Seraph typed away at the computer and brought up another file. "The Roy you know is a clone that replaced the real Roy three years ago. The clone was designed to act exactly the same as the Roy you knew except with a few extra mental commands that give him the undying urge to join the Justice League. The other lets him be controlled by a code word." Seraph slammed his fist into the console before snarling "a code word that isn't in this facility's data base."

"We have to save him." Aqualad stated, though Kid Flash looked anything but eager.

"What about our Roy?"

"That can wait for later, the rest of the Renegades can save Roy and the other guy here as well." Andrew looked at Clark for confirmation. "Jim Harper. The real Guardian. The one Paradox knocked out earlier is also a clone."

"Then get going." Andrew said to his team, quickly Cole carved a hole through the thick floor the rest of the Renegades followed leaving Andrew with the three young heroes.

Robin clenched his fist "Cadmus is so going to pay for this."

"That can wait. We need to figure out what to do with Super Babe and Superboy for now." Andrew scowled at him before nodding in agreement.

He looked towards Robin "You said those things were force feeding them an education," the boy nodded "could they have them mind controlled to attack anyone who wasn't apart of Cadmus and opened their pods? What do you think?"

Kid Flash was the one to answer "I say we get ready to kick ourselves some Kryptonian butt!"

"Easier said than done," Robin said "There's a reason why Superman is one of the strongest heroes in the world for a reason, not only that but their suits feed the solar energy twenty four seven."

"But we're not leaving them here," Andrew stated firmly giving no room for disagreement "If I did it would go against everything I believe in. Do it"

Robin pressed a key on his holopad and the pods opened with a hiss releasing freezing mists as the doors rose upwards freeing the Kryptonian clones.

Without a word Superboy shot out of his pod and slammed Andrew in the gut sending him into the wall were he left an imprint before the clone went after the other three heroes.

Andrew got up with a groan, he hadn't expected Kryptonians to be so fast, he looked up Power Girl was standing there and eyeing him.

"Ok, you're not going to get past me" he said punching his fists together creating a burst of fire as he did so "I really don't enjoy hitting women but I doubt you feel the same about me." The girl just stood there "Hey! Are we going to stand here all day?"

The girl scowled as her eyes turned red.

"Fuck!" Andrew shouted as he dodged a pair of red beams coming from the girl's eyes and threw a condensed ball of fire at her that detonated when it hit her, it didn't do much as she came out of the fire unharmed and shot towards him.

He ducked low and charged his fists with fire before sending them into Power Girl's stomach. The force caused by the fire enhanced punch sent her flying back through the pods which exploded on impact.

She shot back out of the rubble unharmed and went for Andrew again, this time trying to run him through. Quickly he jumped up to avoid it, but she didn't miss a beat. She grabbed by his legs and swung him side to side slamming him into the ground repeatedly creating human sized dents in the floor with each impact before tossing him into the rubble from the destroyed pods.

Andrew grunted as he lifted himself from the rubble "Ok, no more Mr. Nice Guy." He said as he got up and used his powers to light himself on fire as he launched himself once again at her. This time he caught her around the neck with a lariat and slammed her into the ground.

He looked over and saw the other three were now knocked out, that was the worst mistake he ever made because it gave Power Girl enough time to punch him in the face knocking him to the ground. His exhaustion from the battle he had before was catching up to him, as he began to pass out he gathered up what lingering energies from Arcafinr and Atzalan that were in his reserves and sent them towards her and Superboy. When the energy connected he felt something enter his mind before he passed out.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Andrew appeared in a massive forest clearing that was lit by early dawn light and populated by swords and other weapons of the like, in a section farthest from him was a massive tree with two enormous beasts lying in front of it, with a fire between the two, seemingly asleep. He was still in his suit but without the hood.

He looked around a bit more and saw Superboy and Power Girl's conscious amongst the swords both had three little G-Gnomes surrounding them their horns glowing.

His eyes narrowed as he waved his hand and six blades fell from the sky splitting the Gnomes in half; their presence in his mind vanished leaving no trace.

Andrew sat down near the two just as their eyes opened.

"You!" Power Girl growled getting up, Superboy just glared at him.

"Relax," He said dismissively waving his hand "you won't be able to beat me here. You'd need decades of mental training and meditation just to be able to compete with me." To prove his point a few swords extended and quickly wrapped themselves around Superboy and Power Girl's arms and legs, they began trying to get free.

"Let us go!" Superboy growled.

"Only if we can talk without either of you trying to pound my head into the ground." Andrew replied with a grin trying to compromise with them.

"Why would we talk to the enemy!?" Power Girl exclaimed.

"What makes me an enemy?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"You attacked us!"

"No you guys attacked first. I was just the guy fighting for my life." He grinned at their reactions; the blonde was now blushing while the black haired kid looked sheepish at that comment. "But really what's the harm in talking?"

The two shared a look before Superboy answered "What do you want?" Andrew released the two from their bindings and they glared at him

"Alight, first thing what's your name?"

"Project Kr number 3: Superboy" He answered robotically, Andrew frowned.

"Project Ar number 12: Power Girl." She answered robotically as well, his frown deepened.

"No, those are your designations! Don't either of you have a name?" It was the two clones turn to frown.

"Our creators didn't give us one. Superboy is just fine."

"As is Power Girl."

"Are you two items or people?" Andrew asked.

"I'm a person!"

"As am I."

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes!" the two clones answered in unison.

"Then the two of you need names then. Real names." Andrew stated.

"Well we don't…' Power Girl started.

"So get over it." Superboy finished.

"How about Karen and Conner." Andrew offered holding his chin thoughtfully.

"No, don't just name me random things. Don't name me at all!" Power Girl growled out, though Superboy seemed to be considering it.

"It's not random; I just think that the name suits you beautifully." The blonde blushed again "Plus it's a lot easier to say then Power Girl. And you," he pointed to Superboy "Remind me of my friend Connor, minus the razor sharp teeth."

"I… I like it." Superboy now Conner said a small smile found its way onto his face.

"Fine," Karen conceded "I'll let you call me Karen, but what's your name exactly?"

"Paradox. Actually it's Andrew but I go by Paradox whenever I'm wearing this outfit." He gestured to what he was wearing.

"I'll call you Andrew then." She said with a smile and Conner nodded.

"Well now that we have intros out of the way, we should get down to the problem at hand."

"What would that be then?" She asked while her and Connor's eyes narrowed

"Cadmus is holding several people including the two of you captive. No one should be held captive not Roy, not Jim, and certainly not either of you. All of you are alive and deserve to be free and live your lives as you choose to and see fit. You may both be clones but you're alive and as long as you're alive you can make your own choices and become even greater than those you were cloned from. The people here wish to use the two of you and the rest of the genomorphs as weapons. Both of you said that you weren't items, then come with me. I don't know much about this world being new to this dimension and all, but I can promise you that I'll do my best to give you both the lives that you want to live. To me you'd both be people, not items or weapons." Andrew extended his hands in friendship to the two in front of him.

Both of them looked at the offered hands, then at eachother looking uncertain, before Conner asked the question "How can we trust you?"

"Because promises like this I would never break or go back on my word." He said smiling.

"If you're lying…" Karen started

"I'll stand still while the two of you blast my head to smithereens." Andrew assured them nonplussed by the idea of someone trying to kill him.

The two clones grabbed his hands before they vanished in a flash of white from his inner world.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

When Andrew woke up he found himself in a tube with his hands bound above his head and his feet bound to the floor, he began using his fire abilities to heat up the restraints. He looked over and saw the other three young heroes bound in similar tubes, and a man with brown and gray hair walked in with another scientist and the man with the golden helmet that he had knocked out earlier, presumably Guardian. All three of them had smurf rejects on their shoulders

"They won't be able to show them anything." The graying man said "They'll be otherwise occupied." Andrew narrowed his eyes at the underlying meaning of the statement; it reminded him of the scientists of Millennium Wind that experimented on Cole, Arthur, Clark, and Connor when they were captured while they were younger.

"Activate the cloning process." Andrew's eyes went wide at that, Robin seemed to make a comment he couldn't quite hear "And get the weapons back in their pods!" The man shouted irritably. When Guardian put his hands on their shoulders then the two of them shrugged his hands of their shoulders. "Don't start thinking now."

With that Superboy delivered a right hook to Guardian's jaw that sent him flying into the other scientist then into the wall knocking them out. At the same time Power Girl punched the man with graying hair sending him tumbling against the floor in a heap. "Don't give me orders." Conner growled at the downed bodies before the two made their way over to the tubes.

Andrew had finally heated the restraints enough to allow him to break them before smashing them into the glass to break it.

"Damn that thing's stuffy." He joked jumping out of the tube, before looking towards Conner and Karen "Let's get them out of there." He gestured to the three still in the pods.

"So you going to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked looking at Superboy who was staring at them.

"Huh," He said looking a bit surprised "I don't seem to have heat vision so I suppose like helping is the only option." Andrew chuckled at the clone's sarcastic humor.

"You and I are going to get along just fine." He said placing his hand on Conner's shoulder.

Robin jumped down out of the pod after picking the locking mechanism for the restraints. "Ow, I'm lucky that Batman isn't here right now, he'd have my head for taking so long." He made his way over to the control panel.

"Seriously!" Kid flash exclaimed "That's what you're worried about? The whole league will have our heads after tonight!" Robin pressed a button on the control panel the covers for the pods holding Kid Flash and Aqualad. Superboy jumped up and broke the restraints holding Aqualad helping him down while Andrew melted the restraints holding Kid Flash before he jumped down. Once they were on the floor the five of them shot off towards the elevator, but not before Robin threw some disks at the orbs containing their DNA which detonated on contact destroying the contents.

As they raced out Andrew heard someone say something but wasn't paying much attention to it as they needed to get out.

"We're still fifty two levels underground." Aqualad said only to stop as G-Trolls, the giant horned four legged creatures, entered the hallway.

Andrew kept on running though and sent a condensed wave of fire toward them clearing a path for the group to get to. Suddenly Robbin's holo-computer started beeping before opening up and showing Seraph's face. "Paradox, we have the captives both are knocked out, we'll meet you outside the building. Seraph out." He said before his picture faded and the screen shut off.

Robin was looking at his wrist mounted computer with an unreadable expression. "Why can't anyone, even me, just be whelmed?" It looked like he wanted to say more but the group had arrived at the elevator shaft. Power Girl quickly tried the doors to the elevator open revealing the lack of an elevator car. Power Girl quickly flew up the shaft and waited for the rest to enter.

Robin shot a grappling hook inside swung in and was quickly followed by Kid Flash who jumped onto one of the ledges. After him came Superboy who grabbed Aqualad and jumped into the shaft trying to fly he went up a few hundred yards but began to fall.

"I'm falling?" was the only thing he said. Seeing this Andrew unfurled his wings and took off into the shaft and caught the two keeping them from falling.

"Superman can fly, why I can't fly?" Superboy asked a look of disbelief on his face

"Don't know but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound, still cool." Kid said trying to cheer him up.

"You just keen having more and more surprises don't you?" Power Girl said with a sly grin looking at the Nephilim hero. Andrew smiled back.

"Now let's get out of here." He said shooting up through the shaft with a powerful flap of his wings. Only to stop when he heard the sound of an elevator car descending.

"Guy's," Robin said "This'll have to be our stop." Only for Andrew to throw a ball of flames at it and Power Girl to shoot heat rays at it, ultimately reducing it to rubble. "Or not."

It took a couple minutes they made it to SL 14 where they got off due to Andrew not being able to carry both Aqualad and Superboy in his current state much longer. Kid Flash laughed. "Now I finally have room to move!" the speedster shot off up the nearby staircase, where he bowled over the G-Elves coming down the stairs, the rest of the group not coming not far behind him.

"We have more behind us!" Robin shouted. Superboy nodded before slamming his foot down on the staircase sending the sections underneath them falling. Andrew followed up running next to him and sending a concentrated blast of fire down the destroyed stairs setting them ablaze.

When they reached the end of the stairs Kid Flash shot out of the stairwell just as the alarms went off. "Crap!" he ran into a blast door just as it closed.

Superboy and Aqualad tried to pry open the door to no avail. "I can't hack the doors fast enough." Robin said

" _That must mean everyone else got out already."_ Andrew thought as a loud thumping came down the hall. Two G-Trolls come around the corner, Robin ran over to a side door and kicked it open.

"This way!" we all went through the door only to come face to face with Guardian and a squad of G-Gnomes, G-Trolls, and G-Elves. Within seconds they were surrounded on all sides, everyone got ready for a fight; Power Girl, Superboy, and Kid Flash all got into fighting stances, Robin prepped his throwing disks, Aqualad changed his water bearers into swords, while Andrew kept up the guise of only using fire by lighting his fists on fire and retracting his wings.

The horns on the G-Elves began to glow red before knocking out most of the group except for Superboy, Power Girl, and Andrew.

"Yeah, that's not going to work, you couldn't get into my head unless you had my permission. Maybe I should light this place up." Andrew growled as the flames on his hands burned brighter.

" **We are not hostile."** The tall genomorph wearing the lab coat from before as he spoke in their minds. **"But perhaps for the sake of all genomorphs, our brother Superboy and sister Power Girl should make up their own minds."**

"It was you!" Superboy said as Power Girl glared at the elfin being

"I don't answer to you anymore."

" **I set the fire and lured your new friends here down into Cadmus. I ordered my brethren to other areas so you would be met with minimal resistance."**

"You were the one who made this happen." Superboy realized.

"Why?" Power Girl asked. "What's the point of freeing us when it's only gotten your kind killed?"

" **Because my kind is your kind, both of you are our hope, the genomorph heroes. We'll gladly die for the path to freedom and that freedom starts with yours. Both of you will blaze a trail for all our brothers and sisters, showing us the way to freedom. Now what is your choice?"**

"Freedom." They said in unison

Andrew chose this moment to speak up. "Since we're a part of this plan of yours, would you mind waking these three up?" he said pointing to the young heroes.

The three woke up along with the Guardian clone coming to his senses. The Guardian clone looked at the group in front of him. "Go." He told the young heroes. "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not," a voice behind Guardian announced they moved showing Dr. Desmond holding a vial of blue liquid. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to return order to Cadmus." With that he downed the contents of the vial.

Desmond's body contorted in pain before his body expanded and the muscles under his skin grew turned black and his skin was torn off revealing a grotesque black and red veined grinning behemoth.

"Everyone Back!" shouted the clone Guardian who proved to be a true hero despite being a product of Cadmus as he was the first to charge the behemoth, but unfortunately he was quickly backhanded into a nearby wall knocking him out.

Superboy was the first to charge from the small group towards Blockbuster jumping up and punching him in the face repeatedly before getting knocked back. Power Girl Shot forward flying low as Superboy jumped going for an overhead hammer strike. The beast caught both before it roared before jumping up and slamming them through the ceiling.

"Now we have an exit." Andrew said before spreading his wings and blasting up through the hole in the floor after the beast.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Andrew was now airborne in the main lobby of Cadmus seeing Conner and Karen fight the beast. He began firing streams or superheated flames at the beast as cover fire but it seemed to tank each shot. _"This is fucking ridiculous!"_ he thought as Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash emerged from the hole in the floor the beast had created.

They immediately joined the fray and began fighting the beast, but it caught Aqualad by the legs when he went to smash the beast's head with a spited mace formed from his water bearers and slammed him into one of the support beams effectively destroying it.

"That doesn't look good." Kid Flash said "If he keeps it up he'll bring the whole building down on us."

"Of course, why didn't I see it before!?" Robin exclaimed bringing up a 3D holo-map of the building as Andrew landed near him. "If the beams are removed it collapses onto a central point. Here." He pointed to the exact location where the building would collapse.

"If you and get him there I can incapacitate him long enough for you to bring the building down on him." Andrew said pointing to the convergence point.

"Alright…" Aqualad said looking to the crimson hooded hero "… Thank you."

"No problem," Andrew replied with a nod and a smile "Just get him in place and I'll take care of the rest." He took off toward the center of the room where he landed and delved deep into his inner world before he found the sword he was looking for. It was an unnamed slab of jagged rock that followed a concept of 'sword', though unnamed its history was nothing to be laughed at; this was the sword of Hercules that he used to kill the Hydra.

Quickly he recited his aria bringing the ancient sword into existence.

" **My Soul was Born of Steel."**

He opened his eyes and pulled the sword to his side, not feeling the weight due to his enhanced strength he worked hard to train. As soon as the beast stood on the white chalk "X" that had been drawn by Robin he unleashed one of his original techniques.

"Mugen Tsubame Gaeshi!" He whispered as he brought down the massive granite blade. In an instant Blockbuster was covered in hundreds of hair thin cuts all over his body before he kneeled down in pain. "Now!" Andrew shouted.

Within seconds the group destroyed the pillars, thereby compromising the structural integrity of the building and as the group ran out of the building a few well-placed exploding disks from Robin detonated sending the building collapsing onto the beast.

Andrew fell trying to escape the falling debris, he was exhausted from using that technique, but he was helped out by Conner and Karen who both picked him up under his arms and dragged him from the rubble. When they got out Andrew saw the rest of the Renegades waiting for them with two unconscious people.

"Well," Andrew groaned "That was fun."

"Once again…" Aqualad said this time looking to the rest of the Renegades "…Thank you."

Before any of them could respond Kid Flash spoke up pointing to the moon "Guys we have company."

The now large group looked and saw Superman descending who was quickly followed by most of the Justice League, some of the more notable heroes being Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, Zatara, Captain Atom, Hawkman and Hawkwoman, Green Lantern, Batman, Aquaman, Black Canary, Flash and Green Arrow.

"Looks like someone called in the cavalry, though you're all a bit late aren't ya." Cole said in his ghost form.

Batman looked at the clones before saying "Are they what I think they are?"

Both Conner and Karen walked forward facing Superman before they announced one after another.

"I'm Superman's clone."

"I'm Supergirl's clone."

This got mixed reactions amongst the league but the Man of Steel glared at them and Andrew forced himself forward on his sore legs, before facing him silently and one of the orbs in the chain floated off and shifted into a bow and a red arrow materialized into his hand before he knocked it and pointed it at Superman before speaking.

"I don't care who the fuck you are but you better fucking stop glaring now or I'll send this right at you, I may be exhausted but I have enough left in me to beat your ass into the ground or send Gáe Bulg here right at all of you." His eyes narrowed as he nodded to the red arrow.

This got him shocked reactions from the League because of the blatant threat, a look of disbelief from the young heroes because he was threatening Superman! In his injured state and wasn't even flinching. But from the two clones he got a grateful look because of his support towards them.

Andrew stood taller as he addressed the heroes in front of him. "My name is Paradox, the Herald of Chaos, the Harbinger of Order, the Monster of God, but more importantly I'm the leader of the Renegades and these two are under my protection and we will fight against all of you to keep them safe." His speech seemed to rattle the big man in front of him as the rest of his team took up positions behind them.

Batman didn't seem to be interested as he looked at Robin "Start talking."

"Well we saw you guys were busy, so we thought it would be a good idea to investigate Cadmus on our own. These guys seemed to have the same idea." Robin waved his hand to the Renegades, who were behind Andrew and he still had Superman at arrow point.

Andrew looked over "Hello Mr. Tall, Dark, and Brooding."

That got some chuckles from Kid Flash and the Flash before Batman turned his bat-glare on them.

Robin continued "It turns out that they've been doing some illegal cloning other than Superman and Supergirl." He turned to where Guardian and Jim Harper were standing awkwardly standing next to eachother. The League was shocked by this considering that Guardian and Jim Harper were supposed to be the same person. Slung over Jim's shoulder was an unconscious Roy Harper.

Green Arrow took a tentative step towards the Harpers. "Jim is that?"

"It's Roy." Jim confirmed. "Cadmus has been keeping us on ice for the last three years. Three years we can't get back."

Oliver Queen was at a loss for words. "Then who's the Roy that…"

"He's still Roy." Kid Flash said in defense of his friend. "The Roy we've fought together with is still Roy. Even if he's a Cadmus clone."

"Who are you?' Batman's attention shifted elsewhere As Jim and Green Arrow talked. He was eyeing the Renegades suspiciously especially after paradox's threat towards Superman. His bat-glare was on full blast.

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "If you're going for intimidating it's not working." Which was true he had seen and faced worse than a glaring man in a bat suit. "As I said before, I'm Paradox, this is Raiden, Shade, Seraph, and…" Maverick cut him off walking up towards Batman.

"It's Maverick, little herbivore." He said showing off his razor sharp teeth with a predatory grin.

"Sorry about the building we're not from around here." Andrew tried to sound as sincere as possible; he did feel a bit bad at destroying the building.

"You saved people and revealed the illegal workings of a company that the League has been suspicious of for months. No apology needed." Flash assured

"Thanks." Andrew stepped forward but Batman put a hand to his chest.

"We're not done."

"We aren't now are we? I guess you're absolutely right. I want to know why I've never heard of any of you in my life, so where are we?"

Clark seemed to be thinking about something. "Paradox, I think we're dealing with something similar to the Overlord incident." Andrew's eyes widened at that.

"You mean we traveled through the multiverse again? That would explain a lot." He turned to Batman. "I think we might be here a while." Batman's eyes narrowed at that but before he could say anything Robin spoke up.

"So, what now?"

"Cadmus will be investigated, but let's make one thing clear. End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." Batman told Robin as he leveled a glance at Kid Flash and Aqualad so they understood that the order also included them.

Conner got pissed off by him. "I have no clue what your problem is!" he growled out before pointing at the young heroes. "They Risked Their Lives For People Who They Didn't Know! If That Doesn't Matter Then What Does?!" Connor roared as his more animalistic features appeared before his voice went calm and cold. "Buildings can be rebuilt but lives lost can never be regained."

"Maverick is right." Aqualad stepped forward. "We won't stop."

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman order, but Aqualad shook his head 'no'.

"Apologies, my king, but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together with our new friends we forged something powerful, important." Aqualad told the ruler of Atlantis, but this was meant to be heard by all of the present members of the Justice League.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you-"

"The ten of us." Kid Flash said including the clones and the Renegades as well as cutting off what Flash was going to say. "And no it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" Robin argued.

"You know, we may not have the resources but you can join us if you want to branch out on your own away from your mentors. You know as a team." Paradox didn't even flinch as the aforementioned mentors glared at him. "Suck it up and Shut up Men." Andrew said to them "They made up their minds and they've impressed me."

"It's simple," Superboy said "Get on board or get out of our way."

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary Of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you three are determined to fight the good fight together, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." Batman explained standing inside Mount Justice, a hollowed out mountain near Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, which was being assembled into a base by various members of the league.

"Real missions?" Robin asked, unsure if Batman could be fully trusted after the fiasco with them becoming 'real' members of the League.

"Yes, but covert." Batman told them. The Flash zoomed up behind Wally.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." He gestured to the lightning bolt on his chest.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman explained.

"The eleven of you will be that team." Batman said

"Cool!" Robin nodded. "Wait. Eleven?"

"I'm here!" a perky voice rushed out. "Sorry we're late."

Behind them the Martian Manhunter stepped from the shadows with a girl by his side.

She was a green-skinned girl that looked around their age with amber eyes, shoulder-length red hair, and freckles on her cheeks. Her outfit consisted of a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian." Batman clarified.

"Um, Hi." She waved shyly.

"Liking this gig more every minute." Wally whispered to Robin. "Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names." He gave him most charming smile.

"I'm honored to be included." She smiled.

 **"Recognized: A01, A02, A03, A04, A05, A06, A07."** The Zeta-Beam Tunnel came to life.

The assembled heroes of the team watched as the teleportation device popped out the Renegades and the two clones.

Andrew was dressed in black cargo pants, grey sneakers, a white shirt, and a crimson hoodie.

Arthur wore navy blue jeans, blue and white shoes, and a black shirt with a gold lion emblazoned on the front.

Cole wore dark navy blue jeans, white shoes, and a black shirt under a red Chinese shirt.

Clark wore a pair of faded jeans, red and grey shoes, and a grey button up shirt with a black cloth vest over top of it.

Connor had on a pair of camo cargo pants, black combat boots, and a black muscle shirt that showed the tattoos on his shoulder, the left one had Raptor on it while the right had Naturae on it.

Karen, one of the two newest members of the Renegades, wore a white blouse and blue hip hugger jeans with blue flip-flop sandals.

Conner, the other newest member of the Renegades, wore dark blue fatigue pants with a large buckled-belt, dark-brown combat boots, and a long sleeved black shirt with fingerless gloves.

"Sup." Andrew lazily waved to the group assembled before them.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **Here is the new power listing for the members of the Renegades that are going to be in the story. I know I cut out Leonè from the main cast in this rewrite, the reason for that is that I wasn't sure on how to write her and to me every time I wrote he she sounded like she didn't have too much of a voice. I also added limits to Andrew's powers so he isn't overpowered anymore… well too overpowered.**

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **Andrew Sevelt**

 _ **Species:**_ Nephilim

 _ **Nicknames/Aliases:**_ Paradox, the Herald of Chaos, the Harbinger of Order, the Monster of God, Hathiyāra

 _ **Partner:**_ Leeal: Symbiotic Demon

 _ **Supernatural Bloodlines**_

Michael: Archangel of Justice and Combat

El Auria: Archangel of Fire and Flames

Lucifer: Black Morningstar, Prince of the Fallen Angels

Gilgamesh: King of Uruk, The King of Heroes

 _ **Divine Warrior**_

Apocalyptic Guardian: Also known as ' **The Power of True Annihilation** ', contains the sealed Tiger of Apocalypse, Arcafinr. It is able to consume the natural energy to boost the physical abilities, but is limited to the amount of strain their body can handle. Too much power pushed into his body to enhance it could poison him.

 _ **Powers**_

Healing Factor: Most minor injuries heal in a few minutes while major injuries can be healed in a few hours or days depending on the severity of the injury. Limbs can be reattached.

Superhuman Condition: Top Speed – Ground: Outrun missiles Flying: Mach 1

Strength – Can bend most metals

Durability – Can survive most mid-level explosions and most bullets either bounce off or bruise

Fire Manipulation: The user is able to create, generate, increase, absorb, shape and manipulate fire.

Adaptation: Develop biological changes to combat threats to the user.

Materialization: The ability to reproduce the shape and substance of an object, but also its entire history as well. Objects created with materialization are slightly inferior due to the fact that only so much information can be gathered by sight alone. Andrew uses this in conjunction to Hathiyāra, The Root of all Weapons, to recreate the weapons in his soul.

The cost of magic for recreating weapons that he forged is significantly less.

The more powerful the weapon thee greater the magic cost to materialize it.

He cannot materialize a weapon he hasn't seen before.

Most godly weapons are powered down drastically.

While it recreates the skills needed to wield the weapons (technique) it doesn't recreate the physical parameters needed to wield them such as dexterity, strength, or stamina.

Metal Aura: Allows Andrew to temporarily merge with one of the weapons he is able to materialize. While he can take on the abilities of said weapon, he is unable to access any of his Nephilim powers, pryokinesis or the powers of Arcafinr or Atzalan. The length of the transformation depends on how powerful the weapon is. For example weapons like Excalibur and Ea have shorter transformations while weapons like Harpe and Durandal have longer transformations.

Synchronization: Arcafinr and Andrew share power in a form of spiritual symbiosis. When synchronized with Arcafinr, Andrew gains the same tribal tiger stripes that Arcafinr possesses on his body as well as his eyes changing to match Arcafinr's.

 _ **Equipment**_

Uenire: Andrew's main weapons. A set of six steel orbs that Andrew can make change form into weapons or shields that change into a set of steel Buddhist prayer beads that he carries on his waist in his Paradox outfit or float around his back like Naruto's Gudōdama. They also wrap around his wrists for easy access when he's posing as a civilian.

 **Arthur Eis**

 _ **Species:**_ Human

 _ **Nicknames/Aliases:**_ Raiden

 _ **Supernatural Bloodline**_

Enkidu: The Beast of the Heavens

 _ **Divine Warrior**_

Neiman Wigar: Also known as **'Armor of the Beast King'** , contains the sealed Neiman Lion, Regulus. It grants the user with limited invulnerability and increased physical attributes.

 _ **Powers**_

Electro-kinesis: User can create, shape and manipulate electricity which gives the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism.

Super Speed: Due to Arthair's unusual electro-kinetic powers he gained super speed that is achieved by the extreme amounts of electricity coursing through his muscular structure. This also allows him to tap into the Earth's electromagnetic forces letting him reach speeds like Mach 40 and higher allowing him to travel the circumference of the world in seconds.

 **Cole Connors**

 _ **Species:**_ Human (Former), Half Ghost

 _ **Nicknames/Aliases:**_ Shade

 _ **Partner**_

Big Bad Wolf "Wolf": Phantom

 _ **Supernatural Bloodline**_

Enkidu: The Beast of the Heavens

 _ **Divine Warrior**_

Draco Carcere: Also known as ' **Prison of the Black Dragon** ', Contains the sealed Upsurer Dragon, Meronus. Grants the user has ability to generate an amethyst colored fire that can steal the powers of a person temporarily.

 _ **Powers**_

Black Hand of the Wolf: The "cursed" left arm that was implanted by the Purists after they cut of his original left arm. It was made from a phantom of fear that called itself the "Big Bad Wolf".

Ghost Physiology: Due to nearly dying from blood loss from his arm being amputated and the Black Hand of the Wolf being attached; Cole after having his chest blown open, was prompted by Meronus to steal his life back from Death and the powers left by the phantom. His powers include; Accelerated Healing, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Ectoplasm Generation, Ectokinetic Constructs, Invisibility, Fear Inducement (Enhanced by "Big Bad Wolf"), Intangibility.

 **Connor Wolfe (B-93)**

 _ **Species:**_ Unknown

 _ **Nicknames/Aliases:**_ Maverick

 _ **Powers**_

Nature Energy Manipulation: Shaping and manipulating energy stored in nature, absorbing and releasing it to their own will, connecting with nature and its creatures and sensing everyone on the planet. Connor uses it daily to perceive the world around him due to being blind.

Enhanced Senses: Due to being blind his sense of touch, taste, smell, and hearing are beyond that of a normal person's.

 **Clark Simmons**

 _ **Species:**_ Human

 _ **Nickname/Alias:**_ Seraph

 _ **Powers**_

Technopath: Able to control and talk to technology.

Data Conversion: Clark is able to change his body into data so that he can enter technological devices so that can take them over to retrieve data to collect information.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **Author's Note**

 **Well everyone I hope that everyone enjoyed the first chapter of the rewrite, I know it didn't seem different from the first two chapter of the original draft of the story but it will change along the time that the original chapter five comes around because I've had a different idea of what universe some of the Renegades should enter first in their attempt to get home.**

 **So in the immortal words of Atlas and NeonZangetsu….**

… **Review, Would You Kindy? Seriously I would appreciate some feedback even if it's negative review I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong or what I can do to improve the story rewrite.**


	2. Introductions

**Hey everyone I'm here with the second instalment of Nephilim Saga: Renegades of Young Justice. I've been changing it a bit so that it flows better. I plan on posting the pairings for the story in a later chapter.**

 **I don't own Young Justice or any of the other series that I use; they belong to their respective creators.**

 **Without further ado I present the second chapter of the rewrite of Nephilim Saga: Renegades of Young Justice**

Key:

"Regular talking"

"Communicator Speech"

" _Flashback"_

" _Thoughts"_

' _ **Megan's telepathic conversations'**_

" _ **Sealed Beings"**_

" **Automated speech** _ **/**_ **Spell lines"**

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **Chapter 2: Introductions**

Superman looked very uncomfortable at the arrival of Andrew and the artificial Kryptonians, the two braced themselves as Kara come out of nowhere giving them a flying hug.

"Karen, Conner, I've missed you two. Why haven't the two of you come to Kansas yet?"

The two clones smiled. Kara treated them like a sister would and during the past two weeks of freedom they either hung out with her or Andrew and the rest of the Renegades. "I think you know why." Karen said as Conner glanced at glanced at Superman who flew off to do something else when he noticed his clone staring at him. While it was nice to be accepted by his pseudo-sister's genetic template the look Superman gave them seemed to piss off not only him and Karen but Andrew as well.

"Oh forget Kal, I'm sure that Ma and Pa would love to meet you two!"

"So who are you guys?"

"Wow speedy," Arthur chuckled as he appeared next to Wally in a blue streak. "You may be fast on your feet but not so much with your head."

"That's Paradox, Raiden, Shade, Seraph, and Maverick." Robin told his friend. "Apparently, they're from a different dimension. Batman nearly went ballistic trying to find out about them."

"And as I told him last night I would only reveal anything if we worked with you and if they provided housing to us." Andrew stated firmly. "Apparently they meant this cave when they said they would provide housing."

"At least it's more protected than our first hideout." Arthur joked.

"You do remember that I lived there before it blew up!" Cole growled out.

"Enough!" Andrew shouted, his two oldest friends turned away looking sheepish. "It could have been worse they could have locked us up in an undisclosed location and thrown away the key."

Batman seemed to be considering this.

"Now," Andrew said looking at the group of heroes assembled. "Is there anywhere we can all sit, I think we'll get uncomfortable standing here 'cause it's going to be a long explanation."

"Yes," Batman said nodding. "Follow me." And the group followed the Dark Knight further into the base.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Within a few minutes the group was now seated in what was designated the mission room with now had three green couches in it. The Renegades minus Clark and Andrew were sitting on one side of the room with the Kryptonian clones; on the other side were the League members who had come to fix the hideout except for Superman, while the members of the Team were sitting a little bit back from the middle.

Andrew was standing near the center of the three couches with Clark standing a little bit behind him. Once everyone was seated Andrew nodded towards Clark before he disappeared as a stream of pixels into a nearby screen. After a few seconds a voice said from the overhead speakers. "All clean Paradox, all communications to the outside have been cut off for the moment while you speak." Paradox nodded.

"As you know," Andrew started." I am Paradox the leader of my team the Renegades, in confidence I will tell you my identity. My name is Andrew Sevelt and I am a Nephilim. Or in layman's terms a half angel. But I will only explain about myself and our world because, my teammates are entitled to their privacy." He said judging their reactions as his wings came out from his back a few of the League members looked surprised .Robin spoke up.

"I honestly thought you were a Thanagarian like Hawkman and Hawkwoman when you brought out your wings that first time." Andrew gave him a quizzical look.

"Thanagarian?" He asked before Hawkwoman answered

"Our race is a race of warlike winged humanoids." Andrew nodded at this.

"There's the first major difference between our worlds, our world doesn't have alien races and this has been confirmed repeatedly. Instead, hidden amongst the human population are supernatural races. The Renegades and I are the some of the supernatural forces that the populous has met." His face hardened. "The other group that we clash with call themselves the Purists, they're pretty much a hate group towards the supernatural races of the world their goal being the eradication of all supernatural races to the ensure "ascension" of humanity."

The magical users amongst those present were appalled at this.

"Now," Andrew continued. "We come to my team the Renegades; the original members of the group are I, Raiden, Shade, Trinna, Seraph, and Maverick." As he was talking the holo-display came on showing the missing member of the original six.

"After a while more joined us, Frost was one of the first, then came Paladin, Joker, Arcane, and Dusk." His voice cracked "After them came my adopted children who took up mantles to protect those around them, they became the Horsemen; War, Pestilence, Famine, and Death. Despite their names the four of them became heroes and I will always be proud of them." The proud expression he had on his face talking about his kids fell as he continued talking. "The last to join us was called Son Hood; he was the first and only member of the Renegades to die." That got a look of shock from the members of the team and a few members of the League. "He was killed by members of the Purists who had attacked the Israeli Embassy in America." The entire time he was talking the holo-display was showing the people he talked about.

"What was he like?" Kara asked she was the first Leaguer to speak the entire time. Andrew and the rest of the Renegades shared a sad smile at that statement.

"He was a lot like a combination of your Green Arrow and Flash." That statement sobered the entire group he was talking to. He gave a tired sigh. "But the past is in the past and I cannot change it."

Kid Flash spoke up. "What was that thing you did when we fought Blockbuster, how you brought that massive slab out of nowhere." At this question Andrew perked up and grinned before answering.

"Magic, and that wasn't any slab that was the sword Hercules used to kill the Hydra." Both Wonder Woman's and Batman's eyes narrowed at this.

"Magic isn't real, it's just a bunch of misdirection and smoke and mirrors."

"Then let me prove you wrong." Andrew though of the perfect weapon and began reciting the lines of his aria, though he no longer needed it he still did it because it relaxed him.

" **My Soul was Born of Steel"**

Above his hands a single sheathed katana took form, when it reached solidity he unsheathed it and put it in front of his face and promptly disappeared "Does that prove it Kid Flash?" a voice echoed around the room before Andrew reappeared behind him without the sword.

"You said you were a half angel so I can assume you have the ability to manipulate light, so you just bent it around you." Kid Flash said completely denying the existence of magic. Andrew started to laugh heartily.

"No, I can't manipulate light like other Nephilim, to be honest," Andrew said with a smile. "I'm actually considered somewhat failure as a Nephilim and a magic user." That seemed to shock a lot of people from the League and Team. Andrew lied a bit not wanting to reveal all of his cards so to speak. "The only powers I have as a Nephilim are an enhanced physiology, wings, and pryokinesis. While the only magic I can do is called materialization, which is a form of conjuration but it recreates the weapon's entire history as well. I do this through the use of a short poem, or an aria which allows me easier access to my reserves." He half lied, while he was explaining things as a sign of trust he wasn't going to reveal all his cards yet. "The sword you saw was Honjo Masamune a mystic sword so sharp that it can cut light, this is what I can recreate." That got almost everybody's attention

"If you can do something like that why were you considered a failure?" Batman asked with narrowed eyes, this was a thought that was shared amongst the assembled group.

"Because it's the only magic I can perform," this got confused looks before he elaborated. "All nephilim are born with an element and origin that define their driving force. Only under extreme circumstances can they ever be changed. My own elements are metal and fire, which relate to a forge."

"And your origin?" Batman asked, Andrew sighed, before pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off a headache.

"This is last thing because to a nephilim revealing one's origin is one of the most personal things you can tell someone since you're pretty much telling them the defining point of your existence." This struck a chord with the members assembled because it was like their secret identities to each of them. The Renegades looked like they were going to stop them before he put up one of his hands.

"My origin is creation. Or in other words my origin is the origin of all things. I create, that's why I can only use materialization it's a magic that is entirely based on creation and because of my dual elements of metal and fire I can recreate any weapon that I know the history of or have touched." He had technically lied on that part since he had the root of every weapon ever created connected to his soul. Though he didn't have a lot of access to it and it was a gamble to try and make a weapon he hadn't seen before.

"Then how are you able to recreate Hercules sword?" Wonder Woman asked bitterly a she spat out my Demigod friend's name with disgust and hatred, I guess this world's version did something that earned her hatred.

"The reason I have a record of his sword, is that I fought alongside him and his half-brother Kratos in a rebellion against Zeus when he attempted to subjugate the human race." At the shocked looks he received he continued talking. "Most of the stories about twelve labors of Hercules were just that, stories. Though the ones about him fighting the Hydra and the Nemian Lion are real though." At this point what Andrew said had finally sunk in with Wonder Woman.

"Rebellion against Olympus?" Her voice was quiet.

"Yes, Zeus attempted to use the chaos caused by the Purists to seize control of humanity and subjugate it. Most of the Olympians, a third of the minor gods, all the demigods and even some of the Titians and Gaea were against it. The entire Olympian council stood against him on this." This caused a lot of shocked looks from the group since here Hades and Ares were some of the worst villains.

"T-that can't be true." Wonder Woman denied.

Andrew, hearing her distress, walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder before offering a comforting look. "I'm saying what happened in my reality and from what I can tell your world is nowhere close to mine timeline wise so you don't need to worry about it." That seemed to calm her down, seeing that she was no longer having a breakdown he walked back to the center and continued.

"Zeus seeing that he was outnumbered decided to capture Pandora, Hephaestus's daughter, who was the manifestation of the Pandora Box and sacrifice her to gain the power contained within the box. We went to rescue her but we were too late." Andrew's voice cracked as his posture tensed before Connor came up and put his massive hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "The group that went to rescue her consisted of me, Maverick, Arthur, Hercules, Kratos, Artemis, and Hephaestus. While we went to rescue her the rest of the Renegades and rebellion held off the bulk of Zeus's forces. When we arrived we were too late," Andrew's expression became more pained.

"I saw that young girl die in front in the arms of her father with Zeus cackling madly with new his new power gained from the vile act. I felt so much anger and snapped, when that happened I managed to manifest one of the weapons lined to my bloodline. The chains of Gilgamesh, my ancestor, one of the few anti-divinity weapons in existence and the only one to be created with the concept of "ruling" over the gods." That shocked everyone, the idea of such a weapon was beyond comprehension. Flash was the one to interrupt the tale.

"What would happen if it was used on a regular person?" the hesitance in his voice was enough to get Andrew to answer the question.

"Nothing, it would just be a regular chain to those without divinity in them but it would be extremely strong but not impossible to break." He replied before thinking. "I'm not going to finish telling this tale," His eyes casted a haunted glow that only a few of the present members knew, the eyes of one who had seen too much. "It's not one that I want to finish." Batman went to protest before Black Canary stopped him and spoke up.

"We understand," She smiled gently. "The rest of the League has agreed for you to use Mt. Justice to stay at."

Connor nodded towards her and gave her a miniscule smile. "Anyone mind showing us to our rooms then?"

"Ooh! Follow me!" Ms. Martian flew out of the room the rest of the Renegades following after a couple seconds after Clark materialized in a stream of pixels. When they left the League began discussing what Andrew had told them.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

"Here we are!" Ms. Martian said cheerfully as the group reached a corridor that was adjacent to the lounge that held the mountain's kitchen and dining area. "There are more than enough rooms for you all, since I'm the online living here." The last part had a twinge of sadness in it.

"How about we get ourselves settled in and we can get to know each other?" Arthur suggested. Andrew nodded hearing this.

"I agree, then let's get going." At that the Renegades set to work claiming their rooms.

Andrew walked down two doors before opening one and looking inside. The room itself was carved out of the mountain itself and Spartan in design with a bed, closet, dresser, and a few overhead lights. All in all it gave Andrew the feeling of a military barracks. Andrew felt the wall and smiled as he felt the familiar texture of the stone.

" _Granite huh, this is good, I'd be able to put those rune lessons with Reynard and Tony to use."_ Granite was one of the most conductive stones for magic that one could use, so setting up a magical defense would be easier than he thought if the entire mountain was made of the same material.

When they were all settled in with their meager amount of possessions packed in their rooms, Andrew had Karen's rooms to either side of his. Across from his room was Conner's room and Arthur, Cole, Clark, and Conner's rooms were on his right. Ms. Martian's was a bit farther down from their rooms. The group made their way to the lounge before they sat around in the couches.

"So any reason why they decided to abandon this place?" Cole asked directing the question to the young heroes from this dimension.

"The cave's location was compromised." Aqualad explained.

"Then if the location is known," Ms. Martian thought out loud. "Then we have to be on constant alert."

"Then I have to get started upping the defenses-" Andrew started before Robin cut him off.

"The bad guys already know we know that they know about this place," Robin started, taking Ms. Martian's hand into his own. Apparently he was impervious to the glare that Conner was giving him. "They'd never think to look here."

Noticing her confused expression Conner spoke up leaning back on the couch. "It means we're hiding in plain sight."

She blushed a little at the look he gave her, her clothes quickly shifted from a white t-shirt with a red X and blue cape to a black short sleeved shirt with the red X still present. "I like your shirt." She said shyly.

Connor grumbled something about "Stupid lovebirds." Before lying down on the carpeted floor of the lounge, after a couple seconds his nose twitched and he shot up. "Is something burning?"

"My cookies!" and with that Ms. Martian flew towards the kitchen, before opening one of the stoves and used telekinesis to lift out a tray of bunt and blackened cookies. She laid them sadly on the counter. "I was trying out Grammy Jones's recipe from episode 17 of…ah, heh, never mind." She grinned sheepishly at the others who were in the kitchen and the adjoined lounge, trying to hide her mistake.

Andrew shrugged his shoulders as he got up off the couch and walked over to the counter and took a cookie as Kid Flash devoured most of the plate he bit into the charred treat. He had found after gaining his pyrokinetic abilities that he actually enjoyed charred foods but charcoal was where he drew the line.

"Humm," He voiced "Not bad they taste pretty good." This got strange looks from most of the people in the room bar the original members of the Renegades. "What? I like charred foods; it's an acquired taste that comes with being able to manipulate fire." He tossed the last of the cookie in his mouth before pushing himself off the counter.

"Now for introductions, you already know my real name and my codename but for recap. My name is Paradox and out of costume it's Andrew Sevelt."

Aqualad was the first to extend his hand. "Call me Kaldur'ahm," he paused "Actually my friends call me Kaldur." Andrew shook his hand.

Cole stood up shaking his head "Shade, my real name is Cole Connors." Arthur followed up in a streak of blue electricity.

"Name's Raiden," His hand shot out as a giant grin made its way onto his face. "Out of costume though my name is Arthur Eis."

"Yes!" Wally cheered. "Another speedster! How did you get your powers? How fast can you go?"

Robin groaned. "Not another one."

Arthur grinned at the other speedster present. "I got my powers through being shot full of electricity and I don't know my max speed because I can tap into the Earth's ionic field to go faster."

"I'm Wally by the way." And with that the two speedsters continued to talk their words getting faster until no one could understand them anymore.

"Seraph, hacker extraordinaire." Clark said with an exaggerated bow. "My real name is Clark Simmons."

"Maverick, little herbivores." Connor grinned, his sharp teeth unsettling to some of the newer members. "I'm Connor Wolfe outside of costume." And with that he laid back on the carpeted floor and a few seconds later a rumbling snore was heard.

"Superboy, my name is Conner." His tone had a sound of pride and sorrow in it.

"Power Girl, I've taken the name Karen." Her tone was more lively.

"Robin," The Boy Wonder said before falling silent.

"Don't worry about Mr. Dark Glasses," Wally said his conversation with Arthur now finished. "Batman's forbidden boy wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret," Ms. Martian cheerfully gushed. "It's M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name. And I'm on Earth now." A happy grin was now plastered on her face. Conner scowled before starting to walk away. M'gann looked at him sadly and Conner suddenly swung around facing her.

"Get Out Of My Head!" He roared, everyone looked between him and Megan with confusion.

' _ **What's wrong?'**_ Megan's voice rang through Andrew's head; he quickly grabbed his head as a bolt of pain shot through his head as she spoke again. _**'I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically.'**_

"Megan, stop!" Kaldur commanded. "On Earth, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Oh, I'm sorry'" she said ashamed

"Andrew, are you ok?" Arthur said coming over to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

Andrew's skin had gained a metallic sheen to in before it faded and he got up. "Yeah, I'm ok. I just wasn't expecting someone to get into my mind." He couldn't blame her and he didn't expect her to enter since no one had been able to so far. Talk about getting over confident in his abilities.

Andrew looked over and saw where Conner had just cracked the table.

"Conner, come with me." Andrew said walking out of the room with Conner following only to hear Wally shout.

"Dude that was granite! We don't have to pay for that right?"

After a couple of minutes of walking in silence through the halls the two reached a room with a small waterfall and two chairs in it.

Andrew walked over to one chair and shoved it into the wall before speaking up. "Conner mind pushing that chair to the wall over their?" he said pointing to the wall behind the chair.

Conner raised an eyebrow but complied with the request and pushed the chair against the wall.

" _Not sure how this is going to turn out."_ Andrew thought as he sat on the floor in a cross legged position before motioning for Connor to join him on the floor.

After Conner sat down on the floor Andrew spoke up. "Do you mind telling me what happened in there?"

Conner let out a long breath of air. "I don't know," he started "When I heard her in my head it brought me back to Cadmus while they force-fed me information. And what they were trying to turn me into." He looked down at his lap.

' _Ok now I know what the problem is.'_ Andrew placed his hands on Conner's shoulders, "Conner, look at me, you're no longer with Cadmus so you don't need to worry." He looked into Conner's eyes. "I promise you that if they or even the League try to come and control you I will fight them all and kill them if necessary." A fire was lit in Andrew's eyes as he spoke. "You're a member of the Renegades and everyone in the Renegades is considered family."

Conner was staring at him incredulously. Even when he was in Cadmus the scientists who worked on him only referred to him as a weapon, so having Andrew refer to him as a person was a new experience for him. He had hoped that when he got to meet Superman the man would accept him.

But when he glared at him and Karen when they said they were clones the feeling of hope died in him. To be rejected by his biological template was something that made him feel less than a person and it made him feel livid. But when Andrew stood in-between them and threatened Superman with a bow and arrow, neither the bow nor arrow were normal they had a feeling of suppressed power surrounding them.

It felt good when he saw the shocked faces of the League when Superman was threatened and that Andrew immediately said that they were with him and his group without a shred hesitation on his face.

"Conner? Are you in their?" Andrew said waving a hand in front of the Kryptonian clone's face snapping him out of his thoughts. "You want to know something about Connor?"

The clone nodded his head not trusting his voice at the moment and Andrew continued.

"Connor is a lot like you in a lot of ways." He started "He was created as a biological test subject from the DNA of a bunch of different predators; his sole purpose was to hunt down as many supernatural races as possible and kill them."

"What happened to change that?"

"He gained free will after he went blind."

"You mean he can't see?"

Andrew chuckled "Far from it he can see far better than any of us on the Renegades because of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that because he's blind all of his other senses compensated for his lack of eyesight. Not only that but he can 'see' the nature energy that makes up the world around us." Andrew said making air quotes as he got up from the floor before helping up Conner before the two made their way to the door. "Don't forget you're one of us. If you ever need to talk, don't hesitate we're here for you."

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

(While Andrew and Conner were talking.)

"So," Robin said to the assembled Renegades after Conner and Andrew had left "Who exactly is Andrew in you universe?" Clark was the first to speak up.

"If I were to compare him to anyone in your universe I'd say he'd be a combination of your Superman and Batman." This got a few shocked looks from the heroes who hadn't seen him fight before.

"What do you mean by that?" Wally said it was hard for him to believe that anyone was as strong as those two. The rest of the heroes that were native to this dimension had the same idea going through their heads.

"What I mean is that in our dimension he has a limited amount of skills but the way he uses them is unpredictable and insane sometimes which makes him one of the most dangerous existences in our dimension." Connor said as he ran a hand through his hair "Not only that but he trained hard to get as strong as he is."

"So you're saying that because he's one of your dimension's most dangerous heroes you're comparing him to Superman and Batman?" Robin said.

"No," Arthur said walking over to one of the couches and sat down. "What he's saying is that he has some characteristics that match the two of them but he's completely different. The first difference is that he accepted his clone when he found out about him."

Karen spoke up. "Wait he had a clone of himself?" Cole nodded

"His name was Zorn Drake."

"What happened to him?"

"He died taking a killing blow meant for Andrew."

Megan gasped in shock as she raised a hand to cover her mouth the other heroes seemed shocked by this statement.

"Andrew accepted him as his own person while most of the people who knew who and what he was hated him." At this statement Aqualad spoke up.

"And what was Andrew's reaction?"

"What do you think," Cole said stretching back on the couch. "He told the old paranoid fools to shove their heads up their heads up their asses and accept it."

Connor let out a peal of barking laughter. "I remember that day; Mask couldn't stop laughing when he heard what he did."

"Mask?" Wally asked confused.

"That's right." Arthur said "That's one of the major differences between our universes from what Clark found by doing a search all across the world, even in private databases." Robin's eyes went wide at that.

"You mean you can remotely access all data no matter where you're at?" He was practically salivating and paranoid at the idea of someone being able to do that.

"Yep. I can control and take over most technologies." Clark raised an eyebrow, "Why? Can't any technopaths in this reality do that?"

"Only one that I know of and it's a sentient Kryptonian A.I. that's out for Superman's blood and wants to download the entire universe." Wally said eating a sandwich that he somehow procured out of nowhere.

"Really? That's interesting. Funny story about my abilities. It got us in trouble when I accidentally hacked into the warehouse."

"Warehouse?" Karen asked incredulously.

"Yes, the Warehouse otherwise know to its current caretakers as 'America's Attic'." Andrew said as he and Conner came in startling most of the occupants.

"Why's it called that?" Kaldur questioned setting his chin on his folded hands.

An amused smirk worked its way onto his face. "It holds anything classified as an artifact from Abraham Lincoln's hat and H.P. Lovecraft's key to H.G. Well's time machine and Cinderella's glass knife."

"Wait?" Megan said "I thought Cinderella had glass slippers not a knife."

"Common misconception." Clark said "Disney made the story more… children friendly. The true story. Was much more sinister."

Andrew pulled a golden cookie jar out of his inner world before pulling out a cookie, damn he loved this thing. "This is one of those artifacts," he held out the cookie jar. "Would you like one?"

"What does it do?" Kaldur asked as Conner tentatively took one of the cookies.

"Nothing, it's one of the most harmless ones." The members of the Team looked at him waiting for him to elaborate as the Renegades were eating cookies from the jar. "It makes an infinite amount of chocolate chip cookies." Wally perked up at that and shot over to the jar before comically devouring a massive amount of cookies.

"What do some of these artifacts do?" Robin questioned as his eyes narrowed.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Not all of them are harmful like the jar; others defy the laws of physics and nature, and some cause natural disasters. For example Gandhi's sandals make you so calm your heart stops or Man Ray's camera that can transfer ages between two people."

"Don't worry." Clark said seeing the face Robin was making. "The Warehouse doesn't exist here. I checked. The only artifacts in this reality are the ones Andrew can recreate."

That seemed to calm most of them down before Arthur spoke up. "So how's that Roy doing?" The three male heroes who had infiltrated Cadmus seemed to deflate at that question.

"Roy's still in a coma and they have no clue when he's going to get out of it." Wally said lowering his head.

"And the one we know hasn't been found since the league told him." Robin said before Arthur appeared next to him in a neon blue blur and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok." He handed Robin a cookie "From what you guys told us about him before it seems like he's trying to come to terms with it. Just give him a bit of time."

Karen clapped her hands before getting up "How about we have a tour of this place since most of us are going to be staying here?"

"Of course!" Megan said getting up with a smile on her face that dissipated the depressed atmosphere slightly. "Follow me!" and with that she floated out of the room with the rest of the current people in the room following after her. Andrew held back with Cole and Arthur.

"Any clue how to get back?" Cole asked Andrew

"Nothing yet, I plan on asking Arcafinr and Atzalan once they wake up. They've been asleep since we arrived here." Andrew said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Damn, I was hoping they would be able to figure out why we showed up here." Arthur sighed as he started playing with a small bolt of lightning between his fingers.

"We can worry about that later." Andrew said wrapping his arms around his friend's shoulders. "We have a new base to check out, plus I have to find a room to act as my forge so I can start making some new equipment for us." He chuckled as the three made their way after the others.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **Author's Note**

 **The second chapter has been completed and I hope you all enjoyed it. I know this might be a little forward, but if anyone who is reading this want's to write a story where the Young Justice characters are reading my story. Similar to what Engineer4Ever has done for Bonesboy15 and other writers have done. If anyone is interested please PM me or leave a comment.**

 **So in the immortal words of Atlas and NeonZangetsu….**

… **Review, Would You Kindy? Seriously I would appreciate some feedback even if it's negative review I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong or what I can do to improve the story rewrite.**


	3. Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Hey everyone! Krysthl-a here I'm back with my third installment of Nephilim Saga: Renegades of Young Justice. Updating of chapters is going fast because I'm just cleaning up some of the older chapters from the first version. After chapter four the timeline of the story will become a bit strange and "hint, hint" you'll get to see Andrew attempt to go full rage mode on someone. Whoever guesses gets to have a say in what universe they end up in after the first one.**

 **Review Response**

 **ww1990ww: To answer your review the Renegades may seem a bit like Mary sues at the moment but that is only because they have more experience at fighting then the members of 'The Team'. Plus they have also been through a lot as I explained last chapter, the OPness will be rectified because I plan on having them fight some of the worst villains the DC has to offer, plus in respects to the OC's they may seem overpowered but each of them has their own weaknesses.**

 **Connor is essentially a blind human who can control nature to a high degree. Cole is a half ghost so he's incredibly vulnerable to magic and spiritual attacks, while he may have a healing factor it would be on the level of Spider-man's so he isn't going to tank every shot. Arthur while he can become invulnerable has to consciously will himself that way and while in his full armored form he has Superman's invulnerability he can still take internal damages or be harmed by poisons; essentially he has the same weaknesses as the Nemian Lion. Clark is like Eugene Sims from infamous: Second Son power wise, except he can take over technology not just control video. Andrew while seeming powerful also has weaknesses, he isn't impervious to magic and can take damage from it, conventional weaponry can harm him if not kill him as well, while he can adapt to poisons he has to survive them in order for his body to adapt to it, also he has a limited amount of magic to pull from in order to materialize weapons from Hathiyāra. He would be on the level of maybe Wonder Woman due to his own divine heritage and the strength he gained from it.**

 **Others will be added if people ask enough for them**

 **I don't own Young Justice or any of the other series that I use, they belong to their respective creators.**

 **Without further ado I present the first chapter of the rewrite of Nephilim Saga: Renegades of Young Justice**

Key:

"Regular talking"

"Communicator Speech"

" _Flashback"_

" _Thoughts"_

' _ **Megan's telepathic conversations'**_

" _ **Sealed Beings"**_

" **Automated speech** _ **/**_ **Spell lines"**

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **Chapter 3: Welcome to Happy Harbor**

 **(In an undisclosed location.)**

Seven screens were facing eachother discussing the recent events surrounding the appearance of six new heroes and the invasion of Cadmus.

"They're obviously smarter that a good bit of the league since they shut down the bugs we had placed around Mount Justice and Cadmus." A robotic voice spoke in a thick French monotone from one of the screens, this was L-6 otherwise known as Brain. "Whoever did this released the equivalent of a digital nuke within the systems and destroyed all the data contained in the servers after whoever did it copied all the data."

"This is troubling." Another voice said, this was L-3; Lex Luthor "You said everything destroyed? Does that include the trackers in the data?"

Brain replied this time very annoyed. "That was the first thing I did monsieur, but whoever did this was skilled at destroying everything that could track them."

"L-7 did you notice anything before the breach at Cadmus?" Another voice spoke up, L-1 otherwise known as Vandal Savage.

L-7, Klarion the Witch Boy replied without hesitation "Yes, there was an influx of magic and a foreign energy before Cadmus's breach along with huge traces of Chaos and Order energy being found at the scene."

"Hmmm, L-7 could it be the leader of the group that threatened Superman that was the Chaos magic user?"

"It's possible but I'm not able to sense it at the moment which is strange. Also the bow and arrow weren't normal at all I could feel the magic permeating from them. Even from the recording."

"The clones aren't even with the sidekicks as we planned." Vandal began "But rather they're with the new arrivals and nothing exists about them. This will be a setback for our plans until we can adjust them. In order to compensate we must find out as much about this new factor as possible, for they may be a problem in the future."

"They may be children but they carry themselves like soldiers." L-2, Ra's al Ghul, said "If they are as skilled as I think they may be then I believe that I will test their leader myself."

"Do you think that is wise?" L-4, Queen Bee, questioned the immortal assassin.

"Yes, it would be an insult for me to do any less."

"Then by assisting in the break in at Cadmus this group has made themselves the enemies of the Light." Vandal said "We shall test both this new group and the League's lackeys, may they see the Light or parish." And with that the screens shut off.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **(Mount Justice: Happy Harbor, Rhode Island.)**

Within the mountain, the group of eleven heroes were making themselves familiar with the layout so they would know where everything was located. Andrew was using this as an opportunity to carve runes into the walls and floors to protect the base from intruders. Meanwhile the former sidekicks were explaining the history of the League's former base.

"So you're saying that you can recreate weapons that you've held only once?" Robin asked Andrew as he carved another rune into the wall.

"Yeah why?" Andrew asked

"Would you be able to recreate this?" as he said that he pulled out one of the many batarangs that he kept on his person while in civilian clothing.

Andrew picked it out of robin's hand before concentrating on it and letting Hathiyāra analyze its history. Within a few seconds he felt the new addition to his arsenal within his inner world.

Without a word another batarang appeared in his other hand before he tossed the original back to Robin "Does that answer your question?"

"So, about these artifacts what do they classify as?" Wally asked as they made their way into what seemed to be a dock within the mountain. "Are they 'magical' or just advanced technology?"

"Either or they're imbued with something. No two artifacts are the same because each one is an extension of a person, in the words of the warehouse's old caretaker. An artifact is simply the meeting of an object, a person and a moment." Andrew said as the group went through the halls before coming to a section that lowered showing it to be a ramp leading outside.

"So why are we out here?" Arthur asked as the group made their way up the outside where they were met full on with the sunlight.

"Him." Robin said as a mass of red swirling winds came down from the skies before landing on the ground and revealing a red android that Andrew had found out was going to be their caretaker while they lived in the mountain.

"Red Tornado!" Wally shouted to the android as he approached the team.

"Greetings," Red tornado responded in his usual synthetic monotone, "Is there a reason why you have intercepted me outside the cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Kaldur said

"Mission assignments are Batman's responsibility." He responded not missing a beat.

"But it's been over a week and nothing ha-" Robin started before Red Tornado cut him off.

"You will be tested soon enough. For the time being simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club." Kaldur said to the android.

"No," Tornado started "But I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep yourselves busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave" and with that he went down the ramp leading to the cave.

"Keep busy?" Wally mumbled before punching Robin in the shoulder.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin voice clearly annoyed by their caretaker's response.

M'gann perked up at that "Oh, I'll find out!" and it looked like she was trying to read the android's mind from what Andrew could see.

She stopped after a few seconds "I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine. Inorganic, I cannot read his mind."

"Relax," Cole said crossing his arms over his chest. "Trust me when I say this, enjoy these days when you have nothing to do because once you get into this business they're few and far between."

"Hello M'gann!" M'gann said cheerfully "I know what we can do!" and with that she flew down the ramp into the cave with the most of us curious about what was going on.

After a couple of minutes of following her, the group now consisting of Andrew, Cole, Arthur, Conner, M'gann, Kaldur, Wally, and Robin because Clark was setting up communications, Connor said he had wanted to check something out, and Karen was going to set up her room. They went through a sliding metal door revealing a massive hanger and a red oval shape before she spread her arms and proudly stated.

"My martian bioship!"

"Cute," Wally stated sarcastically "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest silly. I'll wake it up." With that she waved he hand and the red oval rippled and morphed into a sleek alien ship which she turned around using her telepathic abilities and the back opened up with a ramp to let them inside. "Well are you coming?" without another word she walked up the ramp before the rest followed.

Once inside the bioship the walls and floor shifted into a command center complete with enough chairs to seat all who were present.

"We're all here Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." Outside the ship's windshield, the wall cracked and opened wide showing the ocean before them. With a hum the bioship lifted off the ground before shooting out of the hanger and into the sky.

"This is incredible!" Robin shouted and Andrew nodded in agreement

"Flying is one of the best things in the world, whether in a plane or by your own means it frees people and lets them see the world differently." He said

"She sure is." Cole face-palmed at this apparently Wally had ignored everything that Andrew had said in favor of checking out the female Martian. "The ship I mean," He quickly backtracked "Because, like all ships, she's a she."

Robin snickered at that "Fast with his feet, Not so much with his mouth."

"Dude!"

Andrew sat back with the rest of the Renegades present and watched the hilarious chaos ensue. It lasted for several minutes before Red Tornado's voice emerged from the overhead communicator.

"Red Tornado to Ms. Martian, an emergency alarm has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending you the coordinates now." And with that the synthesized voice of their android caretaker cut out.

"Received." Her voice went from cheery to serious in a single second. "Adjusting trajectory."

Wally sighed "Tornado's just keeping us busy again."

"Like you have anything better to do?" Robin snarked back.

"Um, guys?" Wally said and Andrew looked over to where the speedster had his face pressed against the window. "Remind me; are tornados common in New England?" Everyone looked up to see a massive cylinder of wind appeared in front of them. M'gann grit her teeth as she tried to pull up. It was too late. The ship was sucked into the vortex before being flung around like a lost newspaper. Thankfully, everyone was strapped down so no one went flying through the windshields, but the resulting whiplash was terrible to all except Andrew, Cole, and Arthur who had all experienced mid-air combat before.

Quickly M'gann guided the bioship out of the tornado and landed in a nearby parking lot. A couple yards away a large building was situated, that must have been the power plant. The members of the team shot out of the ship towards the tornado. Conner was about to follow them before Andrew put his hand out in front of him halting any movement.

"Just wait," Andrew stated calmly as his Nephilim blood began singing in his veins at the prospects of a fight. "We don't want to go into the situation blind." Seeing Conner's expression he elaborated. "If we go in without knowing anything we could possibly cause more damage and endanger lives if we're not careful."

Conner nodded his head in acceptance after a minute. Arthur put a hand on the young clone's shoulder.

"Trust me, it really does help. Unless you want to run out there and get your ass kicked like those four." He said jokingly trying to get a rise out of the teen only to get a deadpanned stare.

Andrew watched calmly as the young protégés of the League fought what seemed to be a person in red high-tech armor with tubes of blue liquid pumping through its shoulders and hands. Around its neck was rag wrapped to look like a scarf.

When he heard the tornado making nut-job say he was waiting for real hero Andrew had enough he nodded his head to the members of the Renegades present. Without a word Cole quickly shifted into his spectral werewolf form and Arthur's skin took on a golden sheen revealing he was using **Nemian Wigar's** initial form.

" _Leeal, if you would please."_ Andrew asked mentally before he heard a response.

" _Sure father."_ And with that Andrew's clothes quickly shifted and bled crimson as he quickly was enshrouded in his costume.

" _Thank you Sweetie."_ Andrew thought back before he summoned fire into his hands before shouting at the top of his lungs. "RENEGADES, RETALIATE!" and with that the four shot off towards the fight.

Arthur was the first to get there and slammed a velocity enhanced punch covered in electricity into the red windbag's chest sending him flying into a wall. He was covered in a blue aura showing the other Renegades that he was magnetized to the earth's electric field.

He was quickly followed by Cole, Andrew and Conner.

"Superboy," Andrew said to the young clone "Get the others away from here something tells me that this is going to be getting messy."

Conner nodded before helping Robin to his feet "So, who's your new friend?"

"Didn't get a name!" Robin panted, "But he plays kind of rough!"

The red villain pulled himself from the wall before a synthesized voice spoke. "My apologies, you may refer to Mr. Twister."

That was all he had time to say before he was blasted back by a combination of a bolt of electricity and an exploding fireball that impacted into Twister's torso.

"Looks like someone used a dime store magazine to choose a name." Arthur joked as he shot forward through one of the tornados that Twister had sent towards him. Twister seemed to be surprised when Arthur shot through the tornado and delivered a devastating uppercut to the villain's metal jaw. Within a couple seconds he was holding his hand and gritting his teeth in pain.

"Damn, that hurt! What the hell is he made of?"

"Complain later blondie," Cole growled out as he was buffeted by gale-force winds. "Knockout the crazy man in red now." He was blown black before flying through one of the shadows and disappeared.

Andrew wordlessly materialized Hercules's massive sword and stabbed it into the floor using it as a shield against the winds. He began using the sword as a battering ram to push against the tornados being sent at him. Conner came up behind him.

"What do we need to do?" Andrew looked at him before addressing him by his current hero name.

"Superboy, try throwing this at him. I'm going to try and cancel his tornados with something of my own." His hands lit up with fire, seeing Conner nod his head he jumped out from behind the massive sword and landed in a roll.

"Hey bucket head, you wanted a hero. Now you have one!" I shouted before sending a wave of super-heated flames at Twister. The attack caught him off guard long enough for Conner to hurl the giant granite sword at the villain. It hit its mark and cleaved off one of Twister's arms.

"Good job!" Andrew called out as he saw Arthur slammed into the villain's chest charged full of electricity sending him flying out of the warehouse they were in. "Follow him!" Andrew shouted towards Arthur who nodded and shot off in a neon blue blur. A few seconds later another blur followed right behind him hinting that Wally followed him. Andrew signaled Conner to follow before the two ran out of the building.

When they exited through the hole in the wall Twister made when he was blasted through it Andrew found himself watching the members of the team fight the now one armed Twister.

The members of the team had now taken refuge behind a camouflaged bioship after being thrashed around by Twister. Arthur was still running circles around the villain bolts of lightning flying off with each step he took.

"That should work." Andrew thought staring at the scene before him, an idea forming in his head, before looking towards Conner and the shadows that were near him. "Superboy," He said getting the young clone's attention. "I need you to throw Shade and Raiden into the air once we get close, alright?"

Conner nodded before his eyes widened when Cole, still in his persona as Shade, seemed to walk out of his shadow.

"Orbital Storm?" Shade asked and Paradox nodded before saying one word loud enough for the three of them to hear.

"Go." And with that they shot off towards the villain.

It took a few seconds for them to get close due to Arthur distracting Twister by running around him and stopping at random intervals. Once they were close enough Conner threw Cole into the air with a grunt before catching Arthur and doing the same. As soon as he did that Andrew took flight into the air and positioned himself above where Cole and Arthur were going to be.

In the air wanting to keep the plan a secret from Twister, Cole quickly whispered "Orbital Storm." to Arthur before grabbing him by the legs and throwing further into the sky where Andrew was positioned. Within seconds Arthur had reached Andrew who quickly grabbed his hands and shot farther into the air before he was thrown up once more into the sky, right after Andrew shot back down towards the ground with a powerful flap of his wings.

Arthur who realized what they were going to do after Cole threw him into the air quickly got to work pulling in electricity from the ionosphere.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **(Back with the Renegades and the Team.)**

While the present Renegades had completed what they were doing, the members of the Team had finally put aside their differences and began working as a team to fight Twister.

When Andrew saw this it brought a smile to his face because it reminded him of when the Renegades first started out as superheroes.

He looked up to the sky and saw a massive vortex of black storm clouds form in the sky. "He's ready." He thought.

"Team, Move! Miss Martian Hold Him Down And Get Out Of There!" He shouted.

The four moved out of the way right before a massive bolt of lightning crashed down from the heavens before splitting into three and removing the last three limbs from Twister's body. After hitting their targets the lightning merged before revealing Arthur crackling with electricity.

Seeing his friend was alright Andrew stalked up to the now limbless villain materializing a walking stick as he drew closer.

Now this was no ordinary walking stick. It had a brass elephant figurine at the top and at one time belonged to Brigadier General Laverlong.

Andrew stepped up to the downed villain and brought the base of the walking stick down on his chest creating a mini earthquake. Shattering the red armor that made up the costume. Inside was a small old man with crazy hair who immediately tumbled out.

"F-foul!" The old man shouted from his spot on the ground "I-I call foul!"

Megan rolled her eyes before using her telekinesis a tore a piece of earth from the ground. Kaldur realized what she was going to do.

"M'gann!" He cried out before the mass of earth was brought down on the old man.

Internally Andrew was quite surprised even if he wasn't showing it on the outside. He hadn't pegged her to be the ruthless one or to crush the old person. Apparently her team members were also surprised but they were the most vocal.

"I don't know how different the laws on Mars are to those on Earth!" Robin shouted, his voice laced with venom "But here on Earth we don't kill captives!"

"Seemed to work well enough." Cole sarcastically replied, though it seemed to go over the other young hero's heads because they all shot him a dirty look that he shrugged off.

"We. Don't. Kill!" Wally shouted in his face before Cole let out a snarl. It was quite intimidating considering he was still a spectral bipedal wolf.

"I asked you all to trust me." Megan said while lifting up the clod of hardened earth revealing that the old man wasn't an old man but a robot instead.

The metal skeleton was crushed revealing the wires within and one eye was dangling out a socket.

" _Well that's surprising."_

" _ **What is?"**_ A rumbling voice echoed from his mind, the voice of his friend and Father-figure, Arcafinr.

" _ **Huh?"**_ Another voice said before yawning, that was the voice of Andrew's other tenant within his soul, Atzalan.

" _So you're both finally awake?"_ he thought sarcastically before a small smile wormed its way onto his face.

" _ **Pulling you and your little group out of the void wasn't an easy task you know. We needed to recover our energy."**_ Atzalan said before Andrew heard a loud "Thunk" followed by a wine of pain.

" _ **Quit being a brat."**_ The low rumble of Arcafinr echoed from Andrew's mind.

"I have to get going I'll contact you guys once I'm alone. I'm pretty sure that the people I'm currently with are probably wondering why I'm starring off into space."

"Understandable."

"Alright."

And with that the conversation between the three of them cut out as Andrew closed the connection fast enough to catch Wally shout out.

"Cool. Souvenir." He picked up a partially crushed eyeball and pocketed it. Robin glanced at the walking stick in Andrew's hand before addressing him by his hero name.

"Paradox, is that one of the objects you were telling us about?" Andrew nodded before elaborating.

"Yes, it belonged to Brigadier General Laverlong," he let go of the walking stick and it disappeared in motes of golden light. "Now I think we should get this back to the cave for analysis, Also I think that Maverick is making steak tonight and I do love his steak."

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Once they got back the young heroes assembled in the cave's main hall with Red Tornado. In front of the group were the remains of the crushed android, Clark had given it the once over and had removed all residual programing that might have let whoever made it track them.

"I's almost like it was made specifically to fight you." Kaldur observed.

"Agreed." The android nodded.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Megan asked

"No," The android simply said. "This was your fight. I do not believe it is my roll to solve your problems. Nor is it your roll to solve mine."

Andrew nodded his head at that. "This is what it means to be a hero. You don't have a mentor to baby you or to fix your problems when you screw up. You rely on those closest to you." He swept a gaze over the newest heroes. "Today you became closer to becoming a true team, one that can trust each of its members with your life."

"Now who's ready to eat?" Connor said as he made his way towards the kitchen. The streaks that he had put on smelled delicious and he couldn't wait to dig into one.

The Renegades, who had tasted Connor's food before, mouth's watered and quickly rushed after him along with the members of the team.

Before Andrew could go far Clark stopped him before nodding to an adjacent door before the two entered it.

"What is it Clark?" A serious expression spread over his face.

"Andrew. I found something you need to see. When I went through the information I stole from Cadmus. Project: Nightfall." Clark lifted up his wrist mounted computer to show him what was on it.

On the screen was a young man with black hair suspended in a tube similar to the ones that had been at Cadmus. But what took the cake was what one part of the file read. Clone of Batman.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **Author's Note**

 **We are getting close to the chapter where we will jump universes. I plan on having one of the original members of 'The Team' go with the group I have chosen. If anyone can guess who it is they get a cookie.**

 **So in the immortal words of Atlas and NeonZangetsu….**

… **Review, Would You Kindy? Seriously I would appreciate some feedback even if it's negative review I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong or what I can do to improve the story rewrite.**


	4. Nightfall

**Review Replies**

 **ww1990ww: I would like to thank you for giving me an actual review instead of just saying that the story is good. The reason for that is because this is mostly a Young Justice story and I'm trying to follow their story line but there will be deviations when they enter into different realities. As for the Presence and Spectre there's a reason why they haven't tried to off them yet, I will reveal it later because I don't want to give out too many spoilers. As for being descendant of Lucifer and Michael, the ones that he is descended from are more on the lines of the ones from the Supernatural fandom where both while strong can be killed…. Or trapped whichever works first. Their respective natures clash and that's why he has none of the powers from either of them. Also before you go off on the beings in his soul, they're similar to the yin and yang halves of Kurama from Naruto. As for Spectre and the Presence, as I've read the Presence usually doesn't directly interfere or usually get involved in the actions of mortals. Spectre is the embodiment of God's Vengeance to punish the truly wicked so as long as the Renegades don't cause a massacre or destroy huge amounts of sentient life intentionally. Also since he's not related to either of the ones in the DC Universe they may not see him as a treat and just a minor annoyance.**

 **Key:**

"Regular talking"

"Communicator Speech"

" _Flashback"_

" _Thoughts"_

' _ **Megan's telepathic conversations'**_

" _ **Sealed Beings"**_

" **Automated speech** _ **/**_ **Spell lines"**

 _ **In this world of hatred and sorrow we must decide what are we fighting for? Some of us fight for our country. Some of us fight to stay alive. Some fight to just get money to pay the bills. I'm not asking why you fight? I'm asking you what you are fighting for! I tell you what you go to a war and die for your country and your family will cry but you are just a number to your country. At the end of the day were you bloody and broken and you continue to walk on what drives you? If you don't know then find it search yourself to find why you fight because every day were you go out and you dare to question the world with a heavy and bold heart your fighting.**_

 _ **\- James Gatrell**_

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

" _What is it Clark?" A serious expression spread over his face._

" _Andrew. I found something you need to see. When I went through the information I stole from Cadmus. Project: Nightfall." Clark lifted up his wrist mounted computer to show him what was on it._

 _On the screen was a young man with black hair suspended in a tube similar to the ones that had been at Cadmus. But what took the cake was what one part of the file read. Clone of Batman._

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **Chapter 4: Nightfall**

"So," Andrew asked eyeing the screen. "Any clue where he's being held?"

Clark took the display and typed a few keys before a map before a red blinking dot appeared with a name above it. "Granville. The lab is located in Granville. It's a couple miles from Smallville."

"Smallville. Smallville." Andrew repeated scratching his chin. "Isn't that where Kara wanted to take Conner and Karen to meet the Kents?"

"Yeah. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we take the two to meet the Kents, then go and get break into wherever the clone is being held." Andrew said punching his fist into the other hand. "But this is going to be like a black ops mission."

"We can't let anyone outside of the Renegades know. Not until we rescue the kid."

"I know that." Andrew said as he started to pace the floor. "But who's going? I know I'll need to be one of them because Conner and Karen trust me the most. You'll need to go as well since you can hack the systems." He stopped pacing for a second. "Cole will come with us too because he's the best at this kind of thing."

"So it's agreed then." Clark said looking at his friend and leader.

"We'll inform the rest of the Renegades later." He made his way to the door. "But we should get to dinner we don't want anyone to get suspicious." And with that he exited the room.

"True." Clark said making his way out the door after him. "What do you think of them? The protégés I mean."

"I think that if they ever want to join us in the future. I would let them. They wanted to get out of their mentor's shadows. Why not help them by letting them make names for themselves with us."

"It's not a bad idea. But we'll have to talk to them about it."

"I know, but if they do join us. I'm not going to force them to never talk to their mentors on the League again. They're pretty much family and I won't separate families." He rounded a corner.

"Yeah. Then when should we go?" Clark said as he tried to keep up, he was a hacker damn it not an athlete.

"The next time the team goes on a mission we'll go and free him." Andrew said as they neared the kitchen.

"Got it." Clark said shutting down his wrist mounted computer. "Now let's go eat. I'm hungry."

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

The next morning everything was set the group of five consisting of Andrew, Clark, Cole, Conner, and Karen were dressed in their civvies getting ready to both meet the Kents and rescue the Batman clone. Since the night before Clark and Andrew had gotten in to contact with Supergirl or as she preferred to be called out of costume, Kara, and had set up the trip.

This was after Clark had woken up Andrew at three in the morning telling him that Batman was going to give the team a mission today. Apparently he had hacked the mainframe for the caped crusader's computer. When asked how all he replied with was "It responds to flattery, lots of flattery." What he meant by that Andrew didn't want to know.

"So," Conner asked looking around the room that held the Zeta tubes anxiously. "We're going to meet the Kents while you guys take out another cloning facility and rescue someone like us."

"Pretty much." Clark said looking at the building's schematics. The cloning facility was also underneath a pharmaceutical lab unlike the one in DC except this one was owned by a dummy corporation called Darwin Medical.

"Don't worry," Andrew said placing a hand on Conner's shoulder. "If all goes well we should be in, out and back before you know it."

Karen looked at him skeptically. "From what you've told us," She said crossing her arms over her chest. "Nothing ever goes well or according to plan."

"True," I said looking at my watch, we had about five minutes till we left. "Doesn't mean there's a fist time for everything."

"Here, take these." Clark said handing out little white cones that looked like earplugs.

"And what are these exactly?" Karen replied looking at the white cone.

"Two way micro-radios." Clark said handing them out to the rest of the people present. "Plus they're shielded so their frequencies can't be hacked by outside channels."

"Impressive." Cole said as he put one in his ear. "Will it stay with my transformation?"

"Yes, it should stay with it." Clark nodded before handing one to Andrew.

"Thanks," He put the radio into his ear before addressing the Renegades present. "Now once we touch down in Smallville we'll be meeting up with Kara to get to the Kent's Farm. Once we arrive we'll make an excuse so that Col, Clark and I can leave, from there the three of us will infiltrate Darwin Medical and free Nightfall. If anything goes wrong we'll contact you as soon as possible." He looked at the group before him. "Ready?"

A collective nod from the group was his response before he walked forward into the Zeta-Beam Tunnel before a metallic voice spoke. **"Recognized: A01, A03, A05, A06, A07."** And the five disappeared in a flash of light.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

The group walked out of a door into what seemed to be like a small town diner. There were people chatting and eating and the smell of freshly cooked foods flooded the nostrils of the small group.

"Nice place." Karen said looking around "Not the place I would expect a zeta tube to be."

"Yeah," Andrew looked around before spotting a blonde haired girl waving to them from the counter. He nodded his head in her direction. "There she is."

Andrew made his way over to her at a sedate pace attempting not to draw attention to himself while the rest of the group followed closely behind. Once they got there Kara gave Conner and Karen a hug.

"I'm so glad that you guys decided to come," she gushed. "Ma and Pa are going to love you two, come on." And with that she dragged the two kryptonian clones through the doors of the diner and out onto the street where she seemed to remember that Andrew, Cole and Clark were also there in the diner.

"Are you coming?" Kara asked the three.

Andrew shook his head. "Yeah we'll be there in a bit we have something to do first." He turned his attention to Connor and Karen, who was sporting a blush. "Call you need any help." And with that they sunk through the shadows at their feet and disappeared.

Kara stood there wide-eyed staring at the spot where the three had been a few second beforehand. Karen sighed as Connor shook his head in amusement.

"D…did they just?" Kara stuttered.

"Yes, yes they did." Connor said before Karen snapped her fingers in front of Kara's face breaking her out of her stupor.

"Are we going to see the Kents now?" Karen huffed.

Kara started off towards an old black pick-up truck. "Yeah. Follow me." And with that the two Kryptonian clones made their way to the truck following the cousin of Superman.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **(So that we're clear, whenever any of the heroes that I refer to by their true name go on missions I will refer to them by their hero name.)**

After Andrew and the small strike team arrived out of the shadows in an alley a block away from Darwin Medical they started getting ready to infiltrate the facility.

"Seraph," Andrew said in his Paradox regalia, he had left Leeal with Leonè since she was with him on the last two missions she needed to rest. "Are you able to hack them from here?"

Clark, also dressed in his Seraph uniform, looked at his wrist mounted computer before nodding. "Yeah. I should be able to." He started typing. Paradox turned to face Cole who had finished shifting into a spectral bipedal wolf.

"Shade get a shadow portal ready, I have a feeling that we're going to need to get out as fast as we can." Shade nodded as his shadow pooled around his feet.

"I'm in. Shutting the cameras down now." Seraph said over his shoulders. "They're down. Let's go!" the three jumped into the pool of shadows that was at Shade's clawed feet and within seconds they we in an abandoned lobby.

"Not creepy. Not creepy at all." Paradox said looking around the abandoned room. "Seraph, status report."

"Seems like it's been abandoned. It might be a trap."

Paradox smirked. "We'll have to arm ourselves then." With that he reached into his mind and found the weapon that would help them out the most and spoke his aria.

" **My Soul was Born of Steel"**

A sword that he had forged.

" **Thou art I and I art Thou"**

Forged with an angel's essence.

" **Tempered and Forged from Heaven's Hands"**

A reflection of what the angel represented.

" **My Body is made from Swords and Bathed in Fire"**

Victory.

With that a curved blade materialized in his hands. **Verethragna** , forged from the Persian angel's essence.

Paradox looked at the weapon he was holding. **Verethragna: He Who Attains Victory** , a sword that he himself had forged using the Persian angel's, mistaken as a god, essence within Hathiyāra it was a unique sword because it embodied victory in it's very being with the powers of the Verethragna's ten aspects in it. Taking a breath he began a second aria.

" **My body accepts the sword"**

The sword disappeared from his hands in golden motes of light that entered into his skin. Immediately after he felt his body change as he continued his aria.

" **My bones become iron"**

" **My muscles become corded steel"**

" **My skin becomes swords tightly knit"**

When he finished he felt his body was heavier and that he had lost most of his innate nephilim abilities. That was the price the technique he created, Metal Aura, had whenever his body merged with one of the weapons he materialized he was separated from his innate nephilim abilities or access to Arcafinr or Atzalan's power until he separated the sword from his body. With this particular sword he had maybe twelve minutes in this form.

Paradox opened his hand and a fireball formed in his palm before he threw it melting the door of a nearby elevator that looked like the one that had been inside Cadmus. "Let's go." With that he strode to the elevator before jumping down the dark shaft.

Around what he assumed to be halfway down the shaft Paradox threw his hands out and dug his fingers into the wall to slow to a halt. Following their leader's actions Shade dug his claws into the wall slowing down till he came to a stop. Seraph stopped near them by materializing a pair of hard-light wings to stay in the air.

"Seraph, what floor is he on?" Paradox asked.

"Floor Twelve."

"And what floor are we on?" Shade asked.

"…Thirty two."

"THIRTY TWO! WE'RE ON FLOOR THIRTY TWO!" Shade shouted at Seraph shrugged his shoulders.

"Honest mistake. We just have. A few floors to go up."

"Just relax." Paradox said before jamming his fingers into a section of the wall in front of him and began climbing. "We just have to climb up twenty floors. Not hard."

"True." Shade sighed "Let's get going."

Paradox nodded before whispering an incantation. **"Grant upon me the strength of the raging camel!"** His legs glowed red for a brief second before he braced his legs against the wall and pushed off sending him flying up the shaft landing on another ledge then shooting up. Behind him Seraph and Shade were following by their own means. Shade was running up the side on all fours, while Seraph was using his hard-light wings to fly.

It took a few more jumps to reach an elevator door they had a giant 12 stylized on it. _"Really?"_ Paradox thought staring at the door.

Shade landed next to Paradox looked at the door and face palmed. "They don't have much common sense do they?"

"Nope." Seraph said as he dismissed his wings and checked his computer. "It looks like. The other side is clear. From what I can see on the cameras." Paradox whispered another incantation after hearing that.

" **Grant upon me the might of the bull."** An orange glow encased his body before quickly fading away. Not missing a beat Paradox gripped the elevator door and used the enhanced strength granted by the bull to pry the door open. "Let's get moving, Seraph play interference digitally and download as much data as you can before erasing it all." He turned to Shade. "Shade, you're with me. Let's go free Nightfall."

With that Seraph turned into a stream of pixels that entered a nearby console and the two remaining Renegades set off down the metal hallway.

It took less time to find where they were holding him than it did when they freed Conner from Cadmus. This place was pretty much a ghost town, files and papers were strewn across the floors of abandoned labs that lined the halls at random intervals.

"This is… unsettling." Shade said looking into each room for any sign of ambush.

"You're telling me." Paradox told his childhood friend before nodding towards a door that had a large bat imprinted into the door. "You think that's it?"

"Probably," He looked at Paradox "Care to do the honors?"

A small grin made its way onto his face as he grabbed the sides of the door and pried them open revealing the dimly lit lab that was behind them. The two of them walked into the abandoned lab before a tube similar to the one that Conner and Karen had been in.

Putting a hand to the com-link in his ear Paradox opened a channel to Seraph. "Hey can you direct power to the room we're in now?"

" _Yeah. Give me a sec."_ Seraph replied over the channel. Within seconds the overhead lights flared to life illuminating the lab. With the lights on the lab didn't look much different from the one at Cadmus, minus the weird fleshy walls. Near the back of the lab in a giant tube was the black haired teenage boy from the file.

Nightfall looked around the same age of most of the Renegades with black hair and pale skin he had from not having any sunlight at all within the lab. He was wearing a black jumpsuit, similar to the ones that Conner and Karen had worn before their liberation from Cadmus, and emblazoned on his chest was a red bat symbol that extended to his shoulders.

"Seraph, hack the controls for the tube he's in and open door."

" _Already done._ " He said as the tube's covering slid off and whatever was holding the teen let him fall to the floor. Paradox caught the teen before handing him to Shade who hoisted him over his shoulder.

A stream of pixels flew out of a nearby screen before converging into Seraph who looked panicked. "Guy's we have a problem!"

"What's wrong?" Paradox said looking at the hacker extraordinaire.

"We have an unexpected intruder."

"Any clue who it is?"

"From his appearance. The only reference. I can make. Is Deathstroke the Terminator." Seraph said before looking at his computer. "He's staying in the lobby though."

Paradox nodded. "Shade, Seraph, get Nightfall to the Kent's. I'll meet this Deathstroke in the lobby and act as a decoy."

"Understood, don't get killed." Shade said as shadows pooled around their feet before sucking them down.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Paradox mumbled before starting to walk through the silent metal halls making his way to the lobby to meet Deathstroke.

"You have about Five minutes left in your transformation so make it quick." Arcafinr stated as Paradox neared the elevator doors.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **(Listen to Take It Out On Me by Thousand Foot Krutch while reading the fight.)**

Once Paradox reached the elevator door he had pried open, he used the **Camel** to jump up from level to level to reach the level beneath the melted doors that he had entered only a few minutes before. Paradox took a moment to catch his breath before using the **Camel** to fling himself up into the lobby. He only had a foot on the floor before he felt the **Raptor** activate, using the sudden burst of god-speed to avoid a sudden hail of bullets.

" _Shit,"_ he swore internally before dodging another hail of bullets. _"I got careless there."_ Using what was left of the speed boost left by the Raptor he shot off weaving towards the man who was shooting at him. Paradox crossed the room instantly before sending a punch towards the man's torso before it was blocked by a double-edged sword that forced him back.

Using that precious moment Paradox took a good look at his opponent from the shadow of his hood. The man was tall, lean and was covered in body armor, a one eyed black and goldenrod mask covered his face. There was a sword sheath on the man's back and two gun holsters on his sides.

Once again the **Raptor** activated but instead of dodging away from the hail of bullets he used the temporary god-speed to launch himself towards Deathstroke underneath the oncoming bullets. His fist shot out and delivered a devastating uppercut at the masked mercenary which sent him flying.

Seeing the mercenary go flying Paradox went to go after him only to feel something nail him in the back of the head before bouncing off his metallic flesh. He turned around and saw a girl the age of Robin, dressed almost exactly like Deathstroke, holding a sniper-rifle pointed at him looking very confused at the moment.

"Ravager, why didn't you take the shot." A metallic voice rang out from behind him, turning around and Paradox felt the Stallion and Boar go wild with anger towards Deathstroke.

"Yes Father, but the bullet bounced off." That statement made Paradox's blood boil with anger, he was already protective of children but after the incident with Pandora he became even more protective of them.

 **"The Boar shall ravage you! The Boar shall exterminate you!"** Paradox growled out as he felt the power of the **Boar** well up within him. He felt the **Stallion** fighting for release, so he let the words flow from him. **"Fire of the Sun that dispels the dark, may it engulf you!"**

From those two chants something was born. In front of Paradox a fiery boar materialized and let out a roar that shook the building. "For your sins, you have been judged and found guilty." Paradox said coldly, gone was the kindhearted leader of the Renegades in his spot was the warrior that had been on the battlefield and saw Pandora and nearly his entire race slaughtered mercilessly.

With a wordless command the fiery boar charged at Deathstroke who in turn began to shoot at it until it got close enough to bisect it with his sword. The boar dissipated only for Paradox to emerge where the boar had been and deliver a hard right sending Deathstroke flying across the lobby into the adjacent wall while using the **Raptor** to doge the bullets coming from Ravager and reach Deathstroke's body that was impacted in the wall.

Paradox quickly had his arm across the man's throat slamming him farther into the wall with a snarl on his face. "I want to know who hired you!" His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits before he felt something poke him in the back of his head.

Making sure to keep the pressure on Deathstroke's neck he turned around to see Ravager with her sniper rifle pressed to his neck. "Get away from my Dad!" she shouted at him. Paradox saw the fire to protect her father in her eyes and felt his rage fade at the young girl's determination before turning to face Deathstroke.

"You should thank your Daughter, if it wasn't for her you wouldn't be living anymore." His eyes narrowed into threatening slits. "Tell your employer that if they ever send anyone after my family or my friends that I will hunt them down." He let the mercenary go before speaking another incantation.

" **Grant upon me the divine speed of the Raptor!"** and with that he disappeared in a swirl of winds.

The mercenary let out a grunt as he stood up rubbing his neck; it was going to leave a nasty bruise. "He's a lot more dangerous than the Light suspected."

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Andrew reappeared in a swirl of wind in the alley next to the dinner that the three of them had left through before traveling to Granville. He let out a grunt of pain as Verethragna was forced out of his body. Hu stumbled and leaned against the alley wall before looking at the myriad of bruises that littered his body.

He brought his hand up to his ear to open up a channel to Clark and Cole only to stop when he heard the rumbling of an engine. He turned around and saw the headlights of a truck emerge from the mouth of the alleyway. The engine stopped and the doors opened and Kara, Karen, Conner, Cole, Clark and Nightfall exited the vehicle.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Andrew started only to get hit upside the head by a kryptonian enhanced slap courtesy of Karen. "Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"That's what you get for worrying me… I mean us." she quickly corrected her comment as a blush made its way onto her face. He turned his head and saw Kara giving him a disconcerting look.

"So I heard you fought Deathstroke." She said and Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious." He said before addressing Clark and Cole. "You guy's got out alright."

"Yeah," Cole jerked his finger towards Nightfall who was behind him. "You want to talk to him? We can't get a word out of him."

Andrew let out a small smile before walking over to the young black haired teen and put a hand on his shoulder. "So how are you feeling?" the teen glared at Andrew who smiled gently at the young clone, he saw the emotions that were flashing across his eyes. Pain, Anger, Rage, Confusion, but the most prevalent was Hope. "Don't worry you won't be going back there." Andrew said kindly.

The black haired teen opened his mouth and a raspy sound came out. It looked as though he was trying to talk; Andrew saw how he was struggling and put up a finger to get him to stop and opened up the connection in his mind.

" _Hey Arcafinr, Atzalan I need some help here can you check out this kid's physiology and see if anything is damaged, specifically the vocal cords."_

" _ **Yes Andrew/ You got it Partner."**_ The primordial beings within him said before a pair of crimson wrapped cloth gauntlets accented with gold and white sigils and a blue-gold gem on the top of his hand appeared over his hands. Taking a breath he placed his left hand on the teen's head and his right hand on the teen's chest and the two were suddenly enshrouded by pale gold light.

" _ **Partner it looks like his vocal cords are scarred heavily, should I start reconstruction of the cells?"**_ Atzalan said after a few moments

" _Yeah, but wait until Arcafinr destroys the scar tissue, I don't want to cause any more damage."_

" _ **Understood Andrew."**_ Arcafinr's rumbling voice echoed from within his mind as the two primordial entities went to work reconstructing the teen's vocal cords. It took a while but within a few minutes they had reconstructed the teen's vocal cords completely, once they had finished the gold light that had encased the two of them faded away.

"What… Was that?" Kara said looking at Andrew and the young clone.

"Magic." He answered with a grin

"Alright, I'll believe you."

"Th…than…thank you." A voice quietly rasped out.

Andrew turned around and saw that the young clone was staring at the group assembled. The teen took a step forward before his legs buckled and Andrew leaped forward and caught the clone and helped him to his feet.

"No problem," Andrew said with a small smile. "Now let's get you something to replace that jumpsuit of yours."

The clone didn't say anything because he had passed out. "Uh, A little help someone?" Andrew asked as he felt his legs starting to give out. Conner quickly walked over to him before grabbing Nightfall from his arms and heaving him up into a fireman's carry.

"Let's go home guys." Andrew stated before limping off towards the zeta tube. The other Renegades shrugged before following their leader while Karen hung behind to talk to Kara.

"You'll come back to see Ma and Pa again, won't you?" Kara asked her clone and pseudo-cousin.

"You bet we will!" Karen said. "It was good to meet them, though I don't feel any sympathy for Superman when he visits them next."

At that comment Kara winced. "I get what you mean; Kal can be hardheaded so a good talking to from Ma and Pa will probably knock some sense into him."

"It's still an issue with Conner, but he seems to be moving on. Andrew was a big help getting him out of the weird rejection funk that he was going through." Karen had a light blush on her face when she brought up Andrew, Kara saw this and a cat-like look made its way onto her face.

"Awww, you have a crush on your big bad leader." She cooed. "That's so cute!"

"I-I don't have a crush on him!" She spluttered out her blush darkening.

"Yes you do!" She stuck out her tongue.

"No I-" Karen was cut off by Conner calling from the dinner where the zeta tube was located.

"Karen, come on we have to go!"

"Coming!" She shouted before running after the rest of the group. "See ya' Kara!" she shouted before entering the dinner. Kara chuckled under her breath before hoping in the truck she had used to drive the Renegades to the dinner. She started up the truck and set off back to the Kents, she had enjoyed the time she spent with her clone and her cousin's clone. She only hoped that he cousin would accept his clone, or at least get out of his little world.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Once the group of six returned to the cave Conner had taken Nightfall to the medical wing to have him checked on and to give him an IV drip so that it could supplement the nutrients that he had lost.

Meanwhile Andrew, Arthur, Cole, and Kaldur were currently in one of the spare rooms that Andrew had found. He had designated the room as his workshop. Kaldur was there because he was designated by Batman to watch them.

Currently Andrew was attempting to create a dimensional gateway to get back to their home universe.

Yes, Andrew was attempting to use his limited knowledge of runes and Enochian sigils to create a gateway back to his own reality. So far it had been slow-going but today he was ready to attempt sending a piece of paper with the exact same formula on it that he had laid out onto the floor.

Andrew sighed as he finished redrawing the magic formula onto the sheet of paper. Part one of his plan was done but here came the hard part channeling enough magic into the formula on the floor to successfully open up a gate between worlds.

"Cole, Arthur. Let's get started." The two nodded as they placed their hand on the circle. Each channeling their respective energies into the circle.

Taking a breath he placed his hands on the outside of the circle he drew upon his reserves of power and began saturating the formula with magic. Everything seemed to be going ok… but then everything went to hell.

"Andrew!" Wally shouted as he ran through the door the wind generated by him stopping threw some of the minerals that he had used to make the circle into the air. "Connor is looking for you!"

Panicking at the destruction of the circle. "Shit. Cut The Power! NOW!" He shouted as he cut power from the circle as Cole and Arthur did the same. It was too late though, the formula was now rippling with power and pulsating violently. The air above the formula began ripping before a tear appeared and began sucking everything in Cole and Arthur anchored themselves to the ground. Andrew was caught in the main force of the vacuum; he quickly lost his traction and went hurtling towards the rift.

"Shit!" He shouted as he got caught by his feet by Cole and Arthur before they both lost their traction and started getting sucked in. Kaldur acted fast and brought his water bearers to arm changing them into whips that wrapped around Cole and Arthur's ankles. He was able to pull them back a bit before he couldn't hold them anymore and fell through the rift and it closed quickly behind them.

" _Oh shit. That's not good."_ Wally thought frozen before backing slowly out of the room only for his back to hit something giant.

"What did you do Wally?" a deceptively calm voice said from behind him. It was Connor in an apron that said 'Kiss the Cook' and the blind giant looked pissed.

"I didn't do anything! One moment I'm running into the room the next a tear appears in midair and sucks him in." with that the speedster and blind giant got into an argument that lasted until Batman showed up and all hell went loose.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

"Fuck!" He mumbled as his head impacted with a snowbank. Three thumps followed behind him. "Is everyone alright?" He asked turning around to check on the rest, who got dragged through the rift, his eyes widened when he saw that rift was still open. Acting quickly he summoned Enkidu and flung the chain through the rift hoping that it would find purchase on the other side.

There was no such luck because as soon as he sent the chain through the rift, the rift closed on Enkidu snapping the divine chain in half.

" _You've got to be fucking kidding me!"_ He mentally screamed before shaking his head focusing on his friends.

"Yeah," Cole said shaking the snow out of his hair. "What the hell was that?" he shivered from the cold before helping Arthur up and shifting into his wolf form.

"The portal malfunctioned," he said helping Kaldur up. "Sorry about dragging you into this Kaldur."

"I don't believe it was your intention for that to happen." Kaldur said calmly.

"Thanks man." Andrew smiled

"Does anyone have a clue where we're at?" Arthur spoke up.

Cole looked at his friend with the best deadpanned look he could muster in the form he was currently in. "Yeah like we're going to run into someone we know out here." He rolled his eyes. "We're more likely to save a maiden in distress."

Just then a scream broke out from among the snow covered trees.

"Looks like you're getting your wish Cole." Arthur chuckled. 'Let's go save the maiden!"

Cole flipped him the middle finger. "Fuck you, Arthur, Fuck You!"

Andrew sighed before another scream broke through the silence. "Let's get going. Kaldur you're with me. Cole, Arthur, Go and see what you can do."

Cole nodded before speeding off on all fours into the woods towards the direction of the screaming. Arthur mock saluted before running off in the same direction as a blue streak.

"Ready?" Andrew asked the Atlantean.

"Yes." With that Andrew picked Kaldur up by the arm pits, and flaring his wings took flight into the sky.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Percy Jackson wasn't having a good day, all they were supposed to do was pick up two new Demigods that Grover had found.

Sounds easy right… yeah, no. They had found the two of them and were going to try and get them out during the school dance. It was turning into an all-out fight as he had gotten impaled in his shoulder by a spike that had been thrown by Dr. Thorn.

Right now he was guarding the Di Angelo siblings his shield was positioned in front of him to block any attacks from Dr. Thorn.

"LLLLLLEEEEEEEROY JENKINNNNNNNNSSSSSSSS!" A voice shouted, catching everyone off guard. A second later a neon blue blur slammed into Dr. Thorn sending him straight into the air. A howl emerged from behind them as a spectral black wolf jumped over their heads and impacted into Dr. Thorn slamming heterochromatic being into the snow face first.

"Shade, Raiden. Good Work." A voice called out above him. Percy looked up and saw a hooded man flying! He was actually flying, with wings and everything! Dangling from his arms was a dark skinned guy.

The two landed near who had assumed now were Raiden and Shade.

Dr. Thorn struggled underneath the shadowy wolf. "I wouldn't try that, you wouldn't want my claws to dig deeper into you." It growled out.

Percy was starting to have a small panic attack, the wolf was talking! He saw Thalia readying her spear incase the new arrivals were violent.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Andrew was looking at the strange assembly of teens and the… thing? Yeah… the thing that Cole was currently sitting on.

He was about to say something as a hunting horn echoed throughout the area near the cliff. "Move Andrew!" Arcafinr Roared in his mind. Heading his friend's advice he ducked down as something soared over his head. He heard a roar of pain as he stood up.

The being that Cole had been standing on was no longer under him; it looked like he had moved to avoid getting impaled by a silver arrow that was now imbedded into the being's shoulder.

"No." the being said as a helicopter appeared behind him. "It cannot be-"

Two more arrows shot out from the woods impaling the being in his other shoulder and in the arm. While it was wailing in pain the helicopter opened fire upon the kids they had just saved.

Acting quickly Andrew shot in-between the kids and the helicopter and materialized one of his wide spreading shields .

" _ **Rho Aias!"**_ He mentally roared as the massive crimson flower that represented the shield that blocked Hector's pear bloomed into existence blocking the bullets from hitting them.

Another scream brought Andrew and his group's brought their attention from the shield. This one was different from the last two as it was more of a battle cry than anything else.

The blonde girl behind him cried out. "The Hunters!"

The other girl who looked like she belonged in a punk band sarcastically muttered. "Oh, Wonderful."

Out from the woods emerged what could only be described as a small army appeared, all of them were females of varying ages and all of them were wearing silver parkas. The youngest of the group looked to be ten while the oldest looked fourteen.

One of the older girls stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin. Unlike the other girls she wore a silver circlet upon her head that was braided into her dark hair. In all she looked a bit like a Persian princess. "Permission to kill my Lady?"

The being wailed, which surprisingly was heard despite the artillery fire impacting Rho Aias. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It's against the Ancient Laws!"

"Not so." Another girl said. She was younger then almost all of the people there, maybe twelve or thirteen. She had auburn hair gathered back into a ponytail and had silvery yellow eyes. "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast."

" _No shit."_ Andrew rolled his eyes before they narrowed. _"Why does she seem familiar?"_

"Zoe, permission granted." The girl said looked to the older girl with the circlet.

The being shifted revealing a massive scorpion tail coming from his tailbone, it let out a low throaty growl. "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have then dead!" It lunged towards the older black-haired kids who looked exhausted.

A massive shadowy dragon's head flew forward from Cole and snapped at the beings arm severing it from its body. Then in a last ditch effort it sent bony spikes towards the Hunters. They were destroyed suddenly by bolts of lightning and whips of water as Arthur and Kaldur flew into action.

The familiar sound of reloading made its way into Andrew's ears more bullets flew and impacted the shield of Aias not denting the crimson shield.

The blonde haired girl rushed forward when the being had its back turned to them and brought a knife down into the back of the being. It let out a scream and flailed around and the blonde haired girl struggled to stay on.

"Get Back Half-Blood!" The dark haired girl shouted angrily. "Get Out Of The Line Of Fire!"

"Shade, Raiden, Aqualad can you get clear shot on the thing?" Andrew asked as he focused on the shield.

"No, not without harming the civilian." Kaldur said.

"No luck, my lightning would fry the both of them." Arthur scowled as electricity arched off his body.

Cole shook his head with a snarl. "No."

"Shit," Andrew swore. _"Arcafinr take control of the shield."_

" _ **Got it."**_ Arcafinr replied.

The six metal orbs that hung on the back of his waist floated up behind him before one turned into a bow before the other five merged and shifted into a hexagonal shield with a hexagonal hole in the center.

Delving into Hathiyāra he found a weapon that would suit his purposes perfectly.

" **My Soul was Born of Steel,"**

A sword with two purposes.

" **Thou art I and I art Thou,"**

Wielded first by Manannan mac Lir, then by Lugh.

" **Tempered and Forged from Heaven's Hands,"**

A weapon to force the truth from ones lips and to rend everything in its path.

" **My Body is made from Swords and Bathed in Fire."**

Andrew felt the sword appear in his hand before he forced more magic into it causing its shape to change and become more streamlined. It was **Fragarach: The Gouging Sword of the War God**.

Knocking the arrow he aimed it at the helicopter. _"Alright Arcafinr cut power to the shield in five seconds. Atzalan start flooding my body with order to reinforce it."_

" _ **Understood."**_ Arcafinr rumbled.

" _ **On it now."**_ Atzalan roared as Andrew felt his muscles flood with power.

Andrew eyes narrowed as the helicopter stopped firing. "Burn You Bastards!" He roared releasing the arrow just as the shield fell. Fragarach shot off faster than it should have been humanly possible in a streak of blue light.

It reached the helicopter in a matter of seconds impacting with the tail boom before the sword passed through the other side severing the tail from the helicopter's main body.

Just as it was destroyed the being rushed off the cliff with the blonde girl still on its back and leaped over the cliff.

"Annabeth!" the older black haired boy yelled running towards the cliff as Arthur took off in a streak of neon blue down the cliff.

The girls in sliver advanced on them looking at them in disgust. Cole, Kaldur, and Andrew tensed in case of a confrontation.

One of the girls behind them spoke. "You." With distaste before it started trembling with anger. "Zoe Nightshade, perfect timing, as usual."

Zoe scanned the group. "Four half-bloods, a satyr, and…" Her eyes narrowed when they drifted over Andrew and the others. "I'm not sure my lady."

"Yes." The younger girl said. "Some of Chiron's campers, I see, and-"

"Annabeth!" The older black haired kid yelled. "You have to let us save her!"

The auburn-haired girl turned towards the kid. "I'm sorry Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help."

" _Wait, small army of girls, silver clothing, bows, arrows, and dry personality. This has to be Artemis."_ Andrew thought.

" _ **It took you this long to figure it out?"**_ Arcafinr asked quizzically.

" _Don't judge me."_

Percy tried to struggle to his feet, but he was then forcefully held down by a couple of girls.

"You're in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs." Artemis said.

"Let me go!" Percy demanded. "Who do you think you are?"

Zoe stepped forward to slap Percy but a neon blue streak shot over the edge of the cliff plowed into her.

"Shit." Arthur said shaking his head making his gold armor light up from the moon light. "What did I hit?"

"Raiden, were you able to find the girl?" Andrew said.

Arthur turned towards Andrew. "No, one I got over the cliff the being-"

"Manticore!" someone shouted.

"…manticore pulled out a stopwatch and the two disappeared in a flash of green light and smoke." Arthur finished as an arrow impacted with the back of his armored head. He looked around and saw one of the younger girls looking at him with furious eyes. "Was that supposed to do something?" He deadpanned before turning away and walking to the Renegades and Kaldur.

Zoe went to retaliate.

"No." Artemis ordered. "I sense no disrespect from them, Zoe. He is simply distraught. The other meant it as an accident."

Artemis looked at them, her eyes colder and brighter than the winter moon. "I'm Artemis," She said. "Goddess of the Hunt." Her eyes fell on the Renegades and Aqualad. "And you are?"

Andrew stepped forward, Uenire floating in lazy circles behind his back His voice rung out through the cold winter night air. "I am Paradox, the one in gold and accidently ran into your friend is Raiden, the shadowy werewolf is Shade, and Aqualad is to my left. And we're superheroes."

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **Author's Note**

 **Andrew, Arthur, Cole, and Aqualad have fallen through a dimensional hole into the Percy Jackson universe at the beginning of the events of The Titan's Curse.**

 **-The fight with Deathstroke. I hope that I met everyone's expectations with fight between Andrew and Deathstroke. If anyone has any idea how to improve the fight scene please PM me.**

 **-The destruction of Enkidu. I don't think that anyone was expecting this when I sent them there. Now I know that I had said that it was an extremely strong chain. I'm basing it off the Type Moon version of Enkidu and I don't think that it would survive being crushed by a dimensional rift, even if it's an anti-divinity weapon I don't think that it's that strong. As for Ea, there's going to be more going on with that. Also after I finish with this story arc I plan on bringing one of the characters to join the Renegades when they go back to the main Young Justice universe. If anyone can guess it they can choose a fandom that will be added into the crossover.**

 **-Now I plan on showing what's going on back in the main universe next chapter with a special appearance. If anyone can guess who the character(s) is I'll allow them to choose the universe that is going to be introduced next. Hint: They're from Red vs. Blue.**

 **So in the immortal words of Atlas and NeonZangetsu….**

… **Review, Would You Kindy? Seriously I would appreciate some feedback even if it's negative review I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong or what I can do to improve the story rewrite.**


	5. Demigods Meet Superheroes

**Hello all I'm back with a new installment of this story.**

 **There will be a few surprises in this chapter so I hope that you like how it turns out. Yes the remaining Renegades will be getting some screen time so you get to see them in action. Also I've put up the first chapter to my newest story, Percy Jackson: Heir of the Gates which is the first Percy Jackson: Brave Frontier Crossover ever attempted, so I hope it turns it out alright. I know it's probably really early to ask this but if someone wants to make a reading story of the Percy Jackson cast reading the story like Engineer4Ever does for Bonesboy15, I would really appreciate it.**

 **I will also be attempting my Sword of Young Justice challenge; I will be changing it up a bit because I plan to make three stories based off the idea. They are** _ **Sword of Young Justice**_ **,** _ **Man of Swords**_ **, and** _ **The Immortal of Young Justice**_ **.**

 **I plan on each story being different in both Shirou's powers and his origins. Hopefully setting the stage for more stories that could be made.**

 **Key:**

"Regular talking"

"Communicator Speech"

" _Flashback"_

" _Thoughts"_

' _ **Megan's telepathic conversations'**_

" _ **Sealed Beings"**_

" **Automated speech** _ **/**_ **Spell lines"**

 _ **Chaos vs Order. A simple concept really. Things cannot be categorized as 'good' and 'evil' because everyone's perception is different. While others may think killing is evil, other people may think it is justified. Therefore it is impossible to say Good and Evil, unless you want to be a hypocrite.**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 _Artemis looked at them, her eyes colder and brighter than the winter moon. "I'm Artemis," She said. "Goddess of the Hunt." Her eyes fell on the Renegades and Aqualad. "And you are?"_

 _Andrew stepped forward, Uenire floating in lazy circles behind his back His voice rung out through the cold winter night air. "I am Paradox, the one in gold and accidently ran into your friend is Raiden, the shadowy werewolf is Shade, and Aqualad is to my left. And we're superheroes."_

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **Chapter 5: Demigods Meet Superheroes**

"COOL!" the youngest kid shouted wide eyed. "Are you really superheroes?"

"No." The other girl that looked a lot like him said, her voice quivering. "This is not cool!"

"Are you like Superman? Have you ever met him? What are those metal things floating around your back? How did you do that thing with the arrows? How did you make that shield?" he asked giddily. "Bianca isn't this cool!"

"Nico, shut up!" Bianca put her hands to her face. "This isn't one of your stupid comic books, okay?"

"Ouch," Arthur said dramatically putting his hand over his heart as if he was shot. "You wound me with your words."

"Also, who… who are you people?" Bianca said turning to the other people present.

Artemis's expression softened. "It might be a better question, my dear girl, to ask who are you! Who are your parents?"

"Our parents are dead." Bianca said. "We're orphans. There's a bank trust fund that pays for our school, but…" She faltered at the faces most of them were giving them saying that they didn't believe her.

"What?" She demanded. "I'm telling the truth."

"you are a half-blood." Zoe said. Her accent was hard to place. It sounded old-fashioned, like she was reading from Shakespeare or the original King Arthur story. "One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian."

"An Olympian… Athlete?" Bianca asked hesitantly.

"No," Zoe said. "One of the gods."

" _Great, we ended up somewhere where the Greek pantheon is prevalent."_ Andrew thought. _"Through, that would explain Artemis being here."_

"Cool!" Nico said excitedly. "Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do six hundred damage? Does he get extra movement points for-"

"Nico this isn't your stupid Mythomagic game, so shut up! There are no gods!" Bianca shouted at her brother.

"Bianca, I know it's hard to believe. But the gods are still around. Trust me, they're immortal-" Percy said before Andrew interrupted him.

"Bullshit." He coughed getting a glare from the hunters.

"And whenever they have kids with regular humans, kids like us, well… our lives are dangerous." He finished.

"Dangerous." Bianca said. "Like the girl who fell."

"We'll go after her." Andrew said a sense of finality in his voice. The rest of the heroes present nodded in agreement and went to turn away before a slender hand gripped his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere, you're coming to Olympus to answer some questions." Artemis said as her grip tightened.

Andrew glanced at his companions for their reactions. Arthur and Cole shrugged, while Kaldur nodded.

"Alright, we'll come with you." Andrew said turning around. "Just don't expect most of us to be very respectful to Zeus."

Artemis looked at him blankly. "Please cover your eyes if you don't wish to be reduced to a pile of ash" She then turned to her lieutenant. "Zoe, we will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents, treat the wounded, and retrieve our guest belongings from the school. I will be in Olympus for a meeting."

Then she began to glow in a golden light everyone averted their eyes except for Andrew, Cole, and Arthur. The five then disappeared in a flash of light.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **(Mount Olympus Throne Room – Above Empire State Building.)**

Artemis appeared in the throne room in a flash of gold light. The Renegades eyed the gods impassively while Aqualad kept a flat expression. They waited for what Artemis is going to say. Andrew was trying to suppress his anger at the appearance of Zeus.

" _It's not the same Zeus,"_ Andrew told himself. _"The one who killed Pandora died. You know that."_

"Father, these… boys were able to seriously harm a manticore, summon a massive shield from nowhere to block rounds from mortal helicopter before shooting it down with an arrow."

Zeus looked angered but stared down at them, while the others looked either uninterested or slightly surprised. The one who seemed to be paying the most attention to them was Hephaestus who was eyeing them curiously.

"Why did you bring them here daughter?" Zeus asked her.

"To have them answer some questions, father." Artemis said before walking over to her throne and sitting down.

"What questions did you want answered?" Andrew asked not letting his eyes leave Zeus.

"Who are you and where do you come from?" Zeus thundered as lightning flashed behind him.

Andrew and the other Renegades sighed collectively before Cole's form flickered with amethyst flames.

Andrew smirked before he felt his wings spread out behind him and felt the familiar presence of Cole's shadows and Arthur's lightning.

"As I said to Artemis before. I am Paradox." Andrew crossed his arms over his chest.

"Raiden." Arthur said as electricity arced off his armor.

"Shade." Cole growled out in his werewolf form.

"Aqualad." Kaldur said respectively.

"To answer your question we're not from around here." Andrew said keeping his voice as even as possible.

"Where are you from?" Zeus demanded as more lighting flashed behind him.

Andrew glanced at the three who were with him before answering. "We're from another universe."

There was silence before the entire council room exploded into chaos as the gods shouted at eachother. Andrew sighed as he decided to wait until they stopped arguing, so he walked over to the only god that wasn't partaking in the argument.

"Hello." He said taking a seat next to her by the hearth.

"Hello." She said turning her head to face him. "Not many people appreciate the hearth as much as they once did."

"No they don't Hestia." he sighed.

She looked surprised that he even knew who she was. A lightning bolt crashing nearby stopped her sentence cold and Andrew spun around and saw Arthur with his hand outstretched, lightning crackling around his armored form, absorbing what seemed to be the last traces of a lightning bolt.

Anger coursed through his soul at the thought of his friend being harmed.

" _ **Calm yourself."**_ Arcafinr's ancient voice rumbled through his head as chaos energy stopped his movement. _**"Don't let your rage consume you. While you could take on the Olympians with your friends, Kaldur might not be so lucky."**_

" _Understood."_ Andrew surrendered to Arcafinr's logic and grimaced as he felt a second heartbeat start within his own chest. "Fuck, Can you put it back in stasis?"

" _Yeah,"_ Atzalan sighed. _"You're going to have to learn to control it sometime though."_

He mentally nodded before looking towards Zeus. The entire council room was quit and all that could be heard was the sound of Andrew's feet slowly making their way cross the marble floor to stand in the middle of the room.

"Raiden," he asked. "Are you alright."

Arthur grinned behind his mask. "Are you kidding? That's the best meal I've had in a while."

Andrew nodded as he felt the last vestiges of rage fade away. "Now let's get down to business."

In the background Apollo shouted. "To Defeat The Huns!"

Under his hood Andrew smiled. _"This might work."_

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **(Young Justice Universe – Mount Justice Base)**

The Team and the remaining Renegades were in the mission room with Batman glaring at them.

"What you're telling me," The Dark Knight drawled. "Is that your leader rescued a clone of me, and then proceeded to attempt to open a portal to get back to your reality through magic and Kid Flash accidently ruined what they were using dragging your leader and two of your members along with Aqualad into the portal before it de stabilized and collapsed on itself."

"Yeah, that's about it." Wally said before withering under the bat-glare.

"Missions are postponed until further notice." Batman said getting a collective groan from the Team members who quickly shut up under his glare. He then made his way to the Zeta Tubes before entering.

" **Recognized: 02 Batman"** it announced before the caped crusader disappeared in a flash of light.

The team members grumbled before filing out leaving the remaining Renegades to themselves.

"Damn." Connor muttered before punching the wall and leaving a dent in the wall next to him before Karen's eyes glowed red before cutting into the wall.

"Calm down both of you." Conner said before nodding towards the door. "Go and cool off."

They grumbled before leaving.

Conner sighed. "Andrew always gets himself into this shit somehow."

Clark chuckled. "Don't I know it." He stomped his foot on the ground causing a holographic earth to pop up in the middle of the room. "I've set up a program that will monitor any dimensional activity in the world."

"So you can find out if they get back." Conner nodded. "Alright, I've been feeling a massive source of natural energy moving in the surrounding area. I'm going to check it out."

Clark turned from the display. "You want any help?"

The predator in human form shook his head. "No, it seems more curious than anything else."

"Alright," He nodded before turning his attention back to the display. "Check it out. Be cautious though."

Conner grunted before walking out of the room. Once he left Clark turned his attention to one of the holo-displays that was showing Darwin Medical and Cadmus. _'Now how are you connected?'_

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **(Sidewinder – Location: Unknown)**

On a desolate snow covered cliff, a being covered in white armor, gold helmet and brown shoulder armor was fighting against red and blue simulation troopers. The Meta was able to fight off Tucker before slamming him into the ground. The Meta was then hit by a round of shotgun slugs, causing his to face the offending shooter.

Sarge, the red armored sim trooper, was aiming the shotgun at him, "Come here, you big son of a bitch!" he yelled as he pumped his shotgun.

The Meta growled before he charged at Sarge. He fired several rounds of slugs at the Meta. The Meta ducked under the shots and knocked out the shotgun out of the way before grabbing Sarge by the neck strangling him.

"Hey Grif! I've lost my shotgun! What am I going to do without my shotgun?" Sarge struggled to yell out. "Shotgun Dammit!" he yelled again.

"Shotgun?" Grif asked, before glancing around and noticing the Warthog. "Oh," he drawled. "Come on, Simmons!" Grif shouted.

"Ahhh…Hey Meta…Settle a bet, would you?" Sarge coughed out as he attached the Warthog's tow cable to the Meta's chest-plate. "Does that thing look like big cat to you?" He asked grinning under his helmet.

The Meta's head turned around, so fast that he would have snapped if he had been any faster, and saw Grif and Simmons pushing a wrecked Warthog towards the edge of the cliff. Looking down he saw that Sarge had attached the Warthog's tow cable to his armor. The Meta went to remove it, but it was too late. Grif and Simmons pushed the Warthog off the edge of the cliff, causing the cable to tighten.

Sarge quickly reached his arms around the Meta's head and grabbed the Epsilon unit off his back just as the Meta was yanked off his feet. He was dragged along the snowy ground while trying to find purchase in the ground to grab onto. He grabbed onto Grif's leg and dragged him.

Just as Grif was about to fall, Simmons grabbed his hand, causing the Meta to stop suddenly enough to cause him to lose his grip on Grif's foot and fall off the cliff.

The Meta panicked, just as he had finally gotten his power back, it was stripped away and now he was yanked off the edge of a cliff on this godforsaken ice-ball of a planet. He still had all his armor enhancements but he needed an A.I. in order for them to run properly and effectively.

" _It's either do or die time."_ Maine thought grimly as he fell, the icy ground at the base of the cliff closing in swiftly. _"It's ironic…is this how Carolina thought as I betrayed her? I never wanted to betray you…You and Wash, you were what I would call my closest friends."_ He thought as his sanity slowly returned to him. _"I'm sorry…I don't think I'll ever be able to ask for either of your forgiveness."_ He growled in remorse before tearing the hook off his chest plate taking a section with it and activating the temporal distortion unit. _"I will make this right… I will fix this!"_ he plunged into the icy ocean as the unit activated. But with no active A.I. to run it and set coordinates, Maine was knocked unconscious as he was painfully sent to a random place in time and to a random location through a tear. The form known as the Meta was gone, not that anyone with the Reds and Blues cared, and both the Chairman and Malcom Hargrove were uninterested in useless and inoperable technology.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **(Young Justice Universe – Forest outside of Happy Harbor)**

In the middle of the afternoon, in a forest several miles away from Happy Harbor and Mount Justice a tear opened up in the sky and an enflamed projectile flew through the air before slamming into several trees and carving a trench into the ground before stopping. A white armored being with a golden rounded faceplate lay imbedded in the ground, frozen in Armor Lock.

 **(Mount Justice – Mission Room)**

An alarm went off as a small red dot light up on the holo-display of the earth before zooming into the area around Happy Harbor.

" _Strange."_ Clark thought staring at the display. "Computer enhance the imaging. Give me a live visual feed please."

The image enhanced and filtered before showing a fiery crater trail. "What's the distance between this site and here?"

" **Distance is 5 miles."** The computer announced as a red line formed on the display between the site and the base.

Clark nodded before entering the computer and using the data streams to travel to the digital access panned near the exit closest to the direction of the site.

Activating the panel, Clark encased his legs in data and created a small pair of wings. The door opened and he jumped into the air the wings catching air before forcing the data out of his feet in slam bursts letting him jet along the ground at high speeds.

A H.U.D. display came up around his eyes for a second displaying the map before disappearing and dodging a tree.

 **(Minutes Later)**

Clark touched down behind the tree line before dismissing the data. He crouched behind one of the trees before peaking around it. Not seeing any sign of life in the clearing that had been created by the impact.

" _What the hell happened here?"_ Clark thought looking at the crater.

Slowly making his way to the crater Clark brought up another display before it scanned the area and brought up a biometrics report with a heartrate monitor that was pulsing slowly. He rushed over to the crater and saw a white armored being coated in dirt and slightly imbedded in the ground.

The monitor went off flashing red as it began showing that the being was showing signs of heart failure. "Fuck." He mumbled under his breath before hopping into the crater and letting data cover his hands before rubbing them together before placing his hands on his chest and the body twitched. He repeated this several times before the heart monitor stopped flashing red and seemed to steady out.

Clark let out a sigh of relief before he started looking around in his pockets for some of the compact inventions that he had made. "Ah." He said before pulling out a small orb that fit in the palm of his hand. "This will work nicely." A smile made its way onto his face before he pressed the button on the top and the space around the two of them warped and shifted before stabilizing in the medical room of the base.

Clark picked up the armored being before placing him on one of the beds. _"Let's get this armor off."_ And with that Clark turned into a stream of data and entered the suit.

 **(Inside the Suit)**

Clark looked around and was instantly fascinated. The area around him seemed to be some sort of Canyon in the middle of nowhere.

"What The Fuck Is This Place! Why The Hell Are you Here! How The Fuck Are You Still Alive! Who The Fuck Are You! And Why The Fuck Am I Back In This Shit Hole!" A male voice yelled.

" _Apparently I'm not alone."_ Clark thought as he made his way over the hill.

"Calm down Alpha." A calm stoic voice said and Clark crouched down on the ground.

"Shut Up Delta! All I remember is Washington trying to Emp the Meta. Now I'm back in fucking Blood Gulch so I think that I can be a little fucking emotional right now." Alpha yelled.

Clark looked over the hill to see where the yelling had originated from. At the base of the hill near what seemed to be a concrete military barracks. He saw a white colored being in armor holding what seemed to be a futuristic sniper-rifle. About a foot away there was a green being that was wearing similar armor to the white being but it was more rounded in certain places. The other figure of the group was covered in black armor that looked a bit more feminine than the other two.

"Hmm, you're always emotional Church" the black figure stated coolly in a feminine voice, confirming Clark's suspicions of the black armored figure being a female.

"Shut Up Tex!" Alpha/Church yelled.

The Native American teen scanned the rest of the grassy knoll before he saw several other figures that were glowing with luminescence that seemed to be watching the interaction. One was looked like a transparent human who was on fire, another looked like the green armored figure except its armor was black and gray and seemed to draw in all the light around it. To the right of the black figure was a light blue human-like figure that was stiff and looked like it was flickering in place.

"Interesting…but strange." Clark commented to himself as he continued observing the figures before him. He felt something tug on his pant leg, looking down and back he saw another armored figure that was about half his size, except this one had purple and red armor.

"H-hey mister…umm, w-what are y-you doing here?" The figure asked in a child's voice.

"Well…I was trying to remove the armor from someone who was injured and unconscious, so I entered the suit and here I am." He said kindly while giving a small smile. "I'm Clark, who are you?"

"I'm Theta," Theta replied childishly. "A-r you upset t-that you're here?"

Clark shrugged. "Not really, you and your friends haven't attacked me."

"Oh, they're not my friends. They're my brothers and sisters." Theta informed the Native American superhero with considerable happiness. "The white-is one is the Alpha, my Father. The Green one is Delta my brother, he's really nice and super smart. The black one is my sister Allison, she may seem mean but she's really nice once you get to know her. The orange one is my other brother Sigma, he's kind of mean sometimes but he's really smart too. Omega, the dark one, is my another one of my brothers, I don't like him much though, he's always mean. The light blue one is Gamma, he's nice sometimes, until he starts telling knock-knock jokes. I know where Iota is at the moment, she might still be inside Maine's armor."

"Why are you telling me this?" Clark asked as he crouched down so that he was around even height with Theta.

"I-I don't know… I j-just feel like I can trust y-you." Theta sheepishly voiced.

Clark smiled gently. "I understand, just be careful of who you trust because they might try to use it against you."

"W-why would they use it against me?" Theta asked.

"Because there are some bad people out in the world." Clark said sadly remembering some of the things that his friends had been put through by the Purists and other parties.

"Hmm, I guess I understand…But can you help me then?"

Clark smiled as he nodded "Sure Theta. You can count on me." Clark looked back over the hill to where the other figures and noticed that the one the Theta had called Alpha was looking right at him.

"Who The Fuck Are You Kid!" He shouted and all Clark could do was blink at him.

"The name's Clark, not kid." He said as he hoisted Theta onto his shoulder and slid down the hill.

"Knock it off Church; He's the reason that any of us are still alive. At least be grateful." Tex exasperatedly said.

"I've died so many damn fucking times, I don't care if he saved my life or not. Hell, I wouldn't give a damn if he was the one who gave me life in the first place." Church growled. Clark stared at him deadpanned before shaking his head a turning to Delta. To be honest Church reminded him a lot of Andrew, just with a more colorful vocabulary.

"Mind telling me who you are?" He asked the green armored figure.

"I am the A.I. designated as Delta, former A.I. of Project Freelancer." Delta stated.

"So all of you are A.I.?" Clark asked. He had only met an A.I. once before and that was Hellion, who manned the systems for AGEIS, but he didn't have any sort of personality except for being trigger happy.

"Yes," Delta stated as he looked around. "If you don't mind me asking, where are we?"

"Rhode Island." Clark said. "Outside of the town Happy Harbor to be exact."

If he could have seen Delta's eyes he would have sworn that Delta's would have fallen out of his head. "We're on Earth?"

"Yep." Clark said popping the 'p' as he noticed that the A.I. seemed to more closer.

"My data bases don't have Happy Harbor listed as any of the cities on earth." Delta said. "Also it seems as though the power that brought us online is failing."

Clark's eyes went wide at that. "How much time is left?"

"About twelve minutes until our power runs out and we cease to exist." Delta stated calmly.

"You need a constant supply of power in order to function correct?"

"Correct- **correct**." Sigma said.

"I have an idea of how to save you. You said that Iota was in the suit." Theta nodded. "Ok." And with that Clark forced himself out of the suit dragging the A.I.'s with him. The A.I. went strait to his wrist computer.

Looking over to where the armor had fallen off the now known Maine, Clark grabbed the helmet and saw a small yellowish-blue crystal that he then downloaded what he assumed was the A.I. Iota from into his wrist computer. Without wasting any time he rushed to his room where he grabbed what he was looking for. A small circular object that was pulsing blue, a small perpetual motion machine that could theoretically produce infinite energy, it was untested but would work for the moment. Clark grabbed one of his custom data drives, since it had been made using nephilim created technology it should hold all of the A.I. comfortably.

Glancing down at the watch Clark noticed that he had about four minutes left. Connecting the drive to the generator, he started downloading the A.I.'s into the drive. _"Come on, download faster."_ He thought frantically as he watched the monitor.

 _ **00:02:15 Download – 35%**_

" _Shit."_ Clark thought before using his powers to force the data forward as fast as he could without harming the A.I.s.

 _ **00:01:25 Download – 80%**_

" _Please, make it."_

 _ **00:00:12 Download – 100%**_

Once the confirmation came up Clark let out a sigh of relief and collapsed on the floor. "Thank God."

"Transfer worked." Theta's childish voice said through his computer's speakers.

"Is everyone alright Theta?" He asked concerned.

"Mhmm, we're all doing fine." Theta said cheerfully.

"The power that is being supplied by the transfer will be enough for use to perform at maximum efficiency." Delta said calmly.

"That's good." Clark sighed. _"I bet Andrew doesn't have to deal with this shit."_

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **(Mount Olympus – Olympian Throne Room)**

"So," Athena asked. "You said that you're from another universe. What is it like there?"

Andrew rubbed his chin for a few seconds mulling over the idea of telling them about their home universe. "Well," He started. "For starters, he's dead." He pointed at Zeus. "And Hestia and Hades had thrones on the Council."

This started another argument before Arthur shot off a bolt of lightning into the air. "QUIET!" He roared as his armor sparked with white lightning.

"This Happened In A Different Reality. So Shut The Hell Up And Listen Instead Of Arguing Like Freaking Children!" Andrew snarled, the design of the throne room helping to amplify his voice. "Besides it was his own fault because he decided to kill Pandora in ordered to get the power that resided in the box to take over the human race." Andrew kept calm as he continued talking.

"This caused Olympus to undergo a civil war that we were dragged into. Hercules and Kratos were some of the best generals and Hercules hoped to have his immortality removed."

Zeus scoffed. "Why would he want it removed? Immortality is a gift that no one should refuse."

Andrew glared at the King of Olympus. "Because he wanted to die, he was forced to live for eternity while his wife and children were in the underworld. Imagine the pain of knowing where the person you love is and never able to see them or touch them."

Arthur spoke up. "That's also how I absorbed your "master bolt"." Making air quotes.

"Now if you excuse us we're done here." Zeus looked like he was going to kill him but Poseidon placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Peace brother." He said calmly. "He only speaks of the truth he knows in his own reality." That calmed him down fast.

"Artemis, take them back to your camp they will go with your hunters to Camp Half-blood."

"Great," Dionysus sighed. "More brats to watch." Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Come males." Artemis said coldly as she walked to the door of the council room.

Andrew shrugged his shoulders before following her with Cole stalking behind him and Arthur whistling behind him, behind the two of them was Kaldur who walked out normally. After they exited the door Artemis turned into her divine form without warning and teleported them to the hunter's camp.

 **(Artemis's Hunter's Camp)**

Once they arrived the group could feel the glares of the man haters on them, Artemis lead them to the group that they had mostly saved, except that Bianca wasn't with them and the rest looked put out.

Andrew walked over to Nico and sat next to the younger boy. "So what's wrong kid?"

Nico looked at him with slightly deadened eyes. "My sister left me for the hunt." Tears pricked the corner of his eyes.

Andrew picked up the younger boy in a hug, before for an idea came to him. "Do you want to see something cool?"

Nico nodded and Andrew put him down on the ground before cupping his hands together until orange light could be seen glowing between his fingers. The other people present were also watching him. Andrew spread his arms wide as small balls of fire flew out and hovered in the air.

"Now watch." He said snapping his fingers and the orbs of fire changed into small birds that began flying around the clearing. Andrew looked down and saw Nico staring at the birds in awe and stuck out his hand and one of the birds landed in it before it chirped and hopped up to Nico's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

"That's so cool." Nico shouted excitedly the light now regained in his eyes.

Andrew chuckled. _"Mind helping me out?"_ he asked Arcafinr and Atzalan. The two embodiments didn't say a word as they sent a bit of their combined energy into his hands as Andrew picked up the bird that was on Nico's shoulder. The Chaos and Order that gathered in his hands flowed into the small fire construct before it slowly turned into a flesh and blood bird that hopped back onto Nico's shoulder.

"Now watch." With another snap of his fingers the remaining birds spiraled upward as streams of fire before exploding into little fireworks.

"That's awesome!" Nico shouted cheerfully.

Then suddenly a glowing ball of golden light appeared and everyone quickly closed their eyes and Cole returned to his human form. Once the light died down the snow had melted and there was a glowing cherry-red Maserati sitting in a patch of fresh grass. The door opened and metaphorical hell broke loose.

"Lil Sis! You never call and you never write. What can I help you with, do you need some lessons on archery." It was Apollo the Greek God of the Sun, and it looked like he was teasing Artemis.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? I'm the older twin!" Artemis shouted at her twin in annoyance as a glare set into her face. "I need you to take my hunters to camp, these demigods and these others as well."

Apollo nodded before pulling his car keys out and clicking them, soon afterwards his car turned into a school bus, Apollo then turned around and started looking at the group assembled and started picking people out.

"So who's it going to be the people from another universe or the daughter of Zeus." He pointed to them.

"We have our own modes of transportation." Andrew said as his wings emerged from his back and spread. Behind him lightning sparked to life along Arthur's armor while Cole's form was covered in black and amethyst flames before he was replaced by a black spectral western dragon with glowing eyes. Kaldur just stood there a little put out.

"Holy cow." Percy said staring at them. "Can I go with them?"

Thalia smacked him upside the head. "No Kelp Head." She chided before pushing him onto the bus.

"Alright!" Apollo shouted as he went to get on the bus. "Just follow us." He called to the Renegades as Cole kneeled down in dragon form so Kaldur could get on his back. And with that the bus too off into the sky and the Renegades took off after it.

The trip to the camp had been rather uneventful except for Thalia nearly crashing the bus and Arthur tricking them into thinking that he could fly before landing on the ocean water and running over it.

Once the bus came to an abrupt stop courtesy of an emergency crash landing in a lake. One the bus got on dry land the hunters and demigods aboard stumbled out and a few of them involuntarily emptied their stomachs onto the ground.

Moments later a centaur rode up to the gathered group, he bowed to Apollo before turning to the demigods and Heroes. Percy went to talk to the Centaur while Arthur decided to talk to Thalia and Cole changed back into human form. Andrew stood there watching the crowd with Kaldur standing next to him.

"I'm guessing that this happens often" Kaldur asked as he looked at the group before them.

"Yeah," Andrew sighed as he pulled his hood down and the clothes shifted into a red shirt and black cargo pants. "You get used to it after a while, plus it's better than having fangirls coming after you." He shivered at the thought of them.

He saw Nico being waved over to the centaur and sighed. _"Hopefully we'll be able to get back soon."_ He didn't know why but he thought of Karen when he thought of that.

Within his mind Atzalan and Arcafinr chuckled at their host.

" _ **He has no clue does he?"**_ Atzalan asked his brother.

" _ **Unfortunately."**_ Arcafinr replied.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Andrew let out a tired sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose to try and stave off the headache that was forming. He had spoken too soon because as soon as they got into the camp he and the other heroes were assaulted by what seemed to be an impromptu interrogation by what he had found out was Aphrodite's cabin.

Currently Arthur was helping Thalia out with manipulating lightning; Kaldur was with Percy teaching him the finer points of shaping water, Cole was taking a nap somewhere and he was currently flying around above the forest killing time until dinner. He looked down and saw nick was sitting by himself under one of the trees playing with the bird that he had created.

He angled himself to the ground before swooping down and landing in front of him. "You know that you're not supposed to be here, it's dangerous."

"You're here." He retorted causing Andrew to sigh mentally.

"True, now how about we head back to the camp." Andrew smirked. "We'll fly."

Nico went wide eyed at that. "Really?"

"Yep, plus I might make you a weapon for the capture the flag game." Nico seemed to look like a kid in a candy store…well the first part was true anyways.

He picked Nico up before lifting of with a powerful flap of his wings. The duo reached the camp in seconds where they touched down by a pavilion just as a horn sounded through the camp.

"Is that the signal for dinner?" Andrew thought as Cole emerged from his shadow and Arthur appeared in a steak of neon blue light.

His question was answered by a group of kids filling past them onto the pavilion. Andrew sighed as he grabbed a couple plates from the nearest table and passed them out to the members of his group, soon after the plates were filled with food, which Andrew quickly began to inhale slice after slice of Brooklyn Style Pizza that appeared on his plate.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Dinner had gone off without a hitch mostly except for a few people staring at him as he left heading to the forges. It had been pretty easy to create a weapon for Nico, since technically he didn't just make him a sword…or sword at all really. He had really made a deadly work of art this time. A set of daggers with matching black leather sheaths and a pair of black pistols that had been based off the Glock 26 9mm sub-compact which would fit Nico's hands nicely due to their small size.

To say that he had been excited was an understatement. The kid couldn't have pulled them out of his hands fast enough. He was glad though that he had only given Nico rubber bullets when he accidently shot one of the daughters of Aphrodite that seemed like she was trying to use some sort of persuasion on him; thank God for having Arcafinr and Atzalan or he would have been under the little witch's spell.

Andrew and the others decided to sit out the game of Capture the Flag with Chiron, the centaur from before, and Dionysus. The game seemed to be going fine until Percy and Thalia got into a fight and started throwing water and lightning at eachother. The fight did get him something good though, the look on Arthur's face when Thalia got hit by the water would fill up his teasing queue for a while.

Things went to hell when he saw a hippie mummy shamble over to the assembled demigods and green mist began to pour out of its mouth and nose until covered the area. Andrew didn't have anything against the undead considering all he had to do was turn it into a pin cushion. It just felt unnatural that the body was moving without a soul in it, the angelic blood in him was screaming for him to destroy the thing in front of him before it stopped abruptly a he felt a soul spark to life in the body.

The mummy thing moved in front of Artemis's Lieutenant before the mist grew thicker to the point where he wasn't able to see any more. The mist lingered for a while before it began to fade away and sucked up into the mummy before it fell like a puppet that had its strings cut.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

" _Well this seems productive."_ Andrew thought as he watched twelve kids sitting around a ping pong table throwing chips and spray cheese at eachother.

"We must move immediately! Milady is in danger, I shall take the hunters." Zoe snapped at the assembled demigods.

"No Nightshade, the Oracle said that Hunters and Campers needed to work together. So we have to go as well." Thalia countered.

"Fine," She clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I will take Bianca, the Daughter of Zeus, and the Satyr."

Andrew chose this moment to speak up. "We will be coming as well."

Zoe's eyes narrowed into anger filled slits. "I can tolerate the satyr but, I will not allow you or your company to follow me male." She spat at him.

"Let me tell you something." Andrew said calmly as he placed his hands on the table. "You have no jurisdiction over me, the only reason I even complied with Artemis's wishes was because of the respect I had for the Artemis I know. That respect doesn't transfer onto you." His voice became a little sharped and louder in volume. "You haven't been experimented on nor had your entire race slaughtered in front of you except for a few, both by the same madman with a prejudice against everything that wasn't human. So don't start with me and you prejudice for men because just as many atrocities have been committed by women have!" And with that Andrew turned around and went to the door and he stopped. "My friends do what we do and became who we are because we wanted to give the world hope that even with all the evil in the world there are still some people who are willing to fight against it all to keep them safe." With that he slammed the door behind him, shattering it.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **So what did you think? I think that this was a chapter full of surprises.**

 **Now to recap.**

 **-Agent Maine has entered the scene with A.I. of Project Freelancer who have been brought back by Clark's meddling in the armor; they will be playing a critical role later in the story. Also Maine won't be waking up for a while, to those who haven't realized it yet, Maine is currently in a coma due to the damages he survived from forcefully ripping a hole from one reality into another.**

 **Any other questions you have about this chapter please PM me.**

 **So in the immortal words of Atlas and NeonZangetsu….**

… **Review, Would You Kindy? Seriously I would appreciate some feedback even if it's negative review I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong or what I can do to improve the story rewrite.**


End file.
